Who Are you?
by SDAngel4p3
Summary: Phoebe's daughter, Prue, named after her sister, goes to the past to alter the events that happened to her family in 2020. Can she slightly alter the past to save her family? FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Family

This fic does have Wyatt and Chris but Wyatt is around 17 and Chris 15, Phoebe has a daughter named after Prue who is 14, and Paige has a daughter named after her mom, Patty, who is 10...Takes place in 2019

It was a beautiful January day out in the San Francisco Bay Area. It was surprisingly warm, around 60 degrees. The sun beat down unto the roof of the beautiful Victorian manor that resides on 1329 Prescott Street. That house has been there for so long. It has stood there since 1906; after the earthquake. It has been there for 114 years. A few repairs have been done since there was an earthquake in 2015. Inside the house resides 8 people. All of whom were laughing their heads off.

"Stop- I-I can't- brea-the," Phoebe told her beautiful little girl. She sighed as she calmed down. She looks so much like Prue Phoebe thought. It is really scary Her daughter, Prue, had her oldest sister's dark-blue eyes that seemed like they could pierce sraight through your heart. Her raven hair flowed gently over her shoulders and lightly curled at the top of her shoulder blades. Phoebe shuddered because she always saw her sister in her daughter. Sometimes when she would call her down for dinner, she would think that she was back in 2000 calling her sister down.

How Piper and Phoebe missed their sister as they are reminded of her everyday in Phoebe's daughter. Paige's daughter looked exactly like Piper. Patty's hair flowed down passed her shoulder blades to the middle of her back. Her hair would shine as the sun touched the chocolate hair on the top of her head. Her eyes were a light shade of hazel, and she was a very fit kid. Prue was too because her mother had taught her martial arts which slims the body.

"That was a great joke!" Paige commented. "Who thought of that?" Paige was still laughing inside about the joke she heard. She looked around at everyone sitting in the circle they created outside. It would've been nicer if the flowers were in bloom. Paige thought. But spending time with my family is one of the things that I love which makes up for the flowers. Definitely makes up for the flowers. She looked at her sisters who were obviously still laughing on the inside. She then looked at her daughter who was sitting next to her right.

Her favorite cousin, Prue, was sitting next to her and on the other side of Prue was her mom, Phoebe. Piper sat in between her two boys. Wyatt was now a year away from college and he has grown so much. He had bangs that reached his eyebrows. In the back, his hair reached the nape of his neck. His light blue eyes always stared back at you. He was in nice shape with all the demon hunting and the workouts he does in the nearest gym.

His brother had the same hair style, but his hair was brown. They had the same blue eyes, and Chris didn't have as much muscles as his brother did. But he did have a nice body for someone who just got his license.

"I thought of the joke, but Wyatt is the best at saying it," Chris replied. He smiled at everyone in his family. He loved his brother and mom the most, but the rest of his family came next. He loved the idea of the whole family living together. They got along so well except for the occasional tiffs. But then the mood turned sour because they heard a loud crash in the house.


	2. Reminder

"Can't we ever get a day off?" Piper yelled in frustration. They had been demon fighting for two weeks straight now ant that day was perfect for a break. Everyone laughed at the comment, but they all got up and got ready for battle. The sisters were in front followed by Wyatt, Chris, and Prue. Last, but not least, came Patty. The sisters opened the back doors and gasped at what they saw.

They surveyed the observatory and they found that the wall by the stairs was torn down. It was the second time in 18 years. 18 years ago Prue, the oldest sister, and Piper were hit by energy balls that came from the hand of Shax; the then sources right hand/hit man. It was an awful morning. Phoebe got a premonition of a doctor Griffiths getting attacked by a demon. (Who would eventually turn out to be Shax.) They went to go get him at a San Francisco hospital and brought him back to the Manor. Shax appeared and flung Piper and Prue through the wall that was by the stairs. The first time they went to go get him was the time that Piper got shot by another witch who thought they were evil. They convinced Phoebe's demonic boyfriend, Cole, at the time to go talk to the source to ask if Tempus could turn back time.

Time was returned to before Prue and Piper were flung through a wall. But this time both doctor Griffiths and Prue were killed when Shax stormed through the front doors. Leo, unfortunately, could not heal both Piper and Prue. The sisters went through a hard time trying to realize that Prue was gone forever. But now, they were reminded of that horrible day. Piper and Phoebe were frozen with fear at the site of the torn down wall. Piper was shuddering as if she just got inside from a snowstorm. Tears started to form in her eyes and one actually escaped. It ran down her cheek and fell to the floor with an audible splash.

Wyatt noticed his mother crying and he lifted his hand to her face to dry her cheek. "Mom? What's wrong?" He ran his hand through his mother's soft hair. He smoothed it back behind her ear. Piper then realized that Wyatt was talking to her, and she quickly rubbed her eyes. But when she started to talk, more tears appeared and she ran to her room sobbing. Wyatt ran after her and so did Chris.


	3. Understanding

Phoebe's eyes were shimmering with newly formed tears that hadn't yet escaped. When she saw Piper run up the stairs sobbing, tears started to fall down her rosy cheeks. Prue looked at her mom with curious eyes. Why are my mom and my Aunt Piper crying? Prue wondered silently. She looked from the ruined wall to her mom, and she noticed that her mom was staring at the ground. She looked to where her mom was staring and there was nothing there except shattered wood. The support beams were still standing.

Prue placed her hand gently on her mom's back. She was instantly struck by a premonition. She saw a woman and her Aunt Piper standing a little away from the staircase. Her premonition then made her see the woman run and push what looked like a doctor in a long, white coat with blue lettering on it, out of the way of an oncoming energy ball. The woman was struck by and flew through the air. She hit the wall which gave way almost immediately, and she fell to the ground. Blood immediately started to form a pool underneath her head.

The premonition then made her see her Aunt Piper run after that woman, but she was struck by an identical energy ball that woman was struck with. Prue gasped when her Aunt Piper also went through the wall. She landed on the ground on the other side of the wall right next to the mysterious woman that looked so familiar, but Prue didn't know who she was yet. The next thing Prue saw in her premonition was the doctor being hit with another energy ball. He flew all the way across the dining room table, and landed halfway out of the house and halfway in the house. She then saw the demon that did those horrible things. He had bluish-green skin with really long blue hair. He wore an unbuttoned, bluish-gray shirt and matching shorts. Right when the demon disappeared in a whirlwind, her mother and her Uncle Leo appeared and surveyed the damage.

Leo then tried to heal her aunt and the mysterious woman. Her aunt was successfully healed, but the woman remained dead. Her mother and her Aunt Phoebe wept over the body. Prue then realized that that woman was the aunt she never met. She then realized that the woman was actually the aunt she was named after. The woman was no longer mysterious. The woman was her Aunt Prue.

When Prue came out of her premonition, it was a minute later. Her younger cousin stared at her with anxious eyes, as did her Aunt Paige. But her mother was staring at her with understanding eyes. "Oh my G-d…" was the only thing that Prue could utter. She looked in her mothers eyes, and realized that both of them were crying now. Phoebe understood what her daughter just saw. Phoebe drew in a deep breath which felt like it stabbed her in the chest. The pain was really harsh; almost as harsh as the pain she felt when her sister died.

Phoebe felt like she was reliving that day. She saw the damage again, and she saw her daughter's eyes that just saw everything. It was like Phoebe was seeing her sister's death for the second time while her daughter saw it for the first. Phoebe grabbed her daughter and gently embraced her in a long hug. Prue rested the side of her head against her mother's shoulder so she could smell the scent of her perfume. Phoebe gently laid her chin against her daughter's back. She let her tears fall. She let the tears that she never shed over all the years missing her sister. She let the tears that represented all the times where she never said "I love you" and "Thank you" to her sister when she wanted to, fall. She let the tears that were supposed to be for her oldest sister fall.


	4. Realization

After a while, the hug was ended. Phoebe wiped her eyes dry, and so did Prue. "I'm just going to go rest for a while. Thanks sweetie," Phoebe said to her daughter. She kissed her on the head and gave Paige a hug. She rustled Patty's hair and walked up the stairs to her room. Phoebe closed the door and plopped down on her bed. She then drifted off to sleep dreaming of all the good times she had with her sister Prue.

Paige looked at her niece who was looking at the damage. Paige looked in Prue's eyes and she saw pain. She didn't know who or what the pain was for. Paige placed a hand on Prue's shoulder and Prue jumped. "I'm sorry, Prue," Paige said sympathetically. But Prue only turned around, shook her head back and forth meaning "No problem", and her gaze returned to the floor away from the wall. "Sweetie," Paige said towards her niece. "What did you see? Why are my sisters crying at damage that was done to the wall?"

Prue looked up and gazed into Paige's eyes. It seemed like Prue's eyes were digging into Paige, searching for the right words that won't hurt her as much as it hurt her. "Um…" Prue started to say. She looked at Patty realizing that she should hear this too. Prue put her arm around her shoulder, kissed the top of her head, and continued. "I just saw your oldest sister's death. This is how- motioning towards the wall- the wall ended up like after she died. She flew through a wall." As Prue said those words- "Flew through a wall- she closed her eyes and took a deep breath making her chest rise sharply. She shuddered with pain that ran throughout her whole body. It seemed like it was a sample of what happened to her Aunt.

Paige was processing what her niece just told her. She looked at her daughter. Her hazel eyes were covered with mist, but she wasn't crying. She was hugging Prue with all of her might knowing that it was hard to see and say what happened. Paige sat down on the nearest chair. Her gaze swept over the damage, and she spotted something that she hadn't spotted before when they first walked in


	5. One Power

Paige wasn't sure if she should say anything, so she slowly got up and went over to the wall. She was pretending that she was going to inspect it. Every step she winced in pain thinking about her oldest sister even though she never knew her. Paige imagined what it was like to loose someone who was a role model to you; someone who would help you even when you got so angry at her that you would go into her room, and trash it. She would smile at you when you would get home after a long day, and ask, _"How did your day go?"_ Paige imagined her sister Prue as someone who would listen to you rant about a guy or listen to your problems. She imagined that Prue was someone who if she would hug you and smile, that everything would be okay; all your problems would disappear.

When Paige reached the spot where she saw something she hadn't seen before, she sighed with relief. She was relieved because she didn't see something that wasn't there. She bent down; unbeknownst to her that Prue and Patty were watching her the whole time. Prue's brow wrinkled when she frowned because she heard everything her aunt was thinking. Prue had telepathy where you can read someone else's mind. Sometimes it got her in trouble, and sometimes it was very useful when they were fighting demons.

One time Prue was sitting in class taking a final exam for the end of the year. She hadn't studied the night before because there was a major demon attack and her mom forgot to write a note. Prue was dropped off at school early because her mom, Phoebe, had to get to the newspaper for a big meeting. Phoebe was now the editor and partial owner of **_The Bay Mirror_**. So, when Prue was taking the test, she focused her thoughts on the teacher who previously told the class she would be taking the test also. That was a bad idea on the teacher's part because she knew all the answers. Prue whispered underneath her breath, "Come on Ms. Pineal... you have to have some answers..." And surprise, surprise, Ms. Pineal had all the answers.


	6. Jenn

Prue was listening to Ms. Pineal's thoughts for the rest of class. "_Hmmm… #1... Who thought up the three laws of physics? Ha! That's easy… Sir Isaac Newton… #2…Name one of laws, I will accept short answers…Every action has an equal and opposite reaction…I should've used my own test that I made…It is much harder than this piece of crap! ..." _ Prue usually never used her powers for personal gain, but if she didn't pass the test, her grades would go down. Prue actually smiled to herself because she knew she would get the highest grade in the class because as she looked around, people's faces were scrunched up in confusion.

She barely knew anyone in her class or in the whole school, except for her cousin Chris, of course. She handed in her test after most of the class did because she didn't want to look suspicious of copying down someone else's answers, which she actually did. When she got up from her chair, it rubbed against the floor and made a loud noise. Everybody looked up at Prue as if they hadn't seen her before. Prue stared back at the girl who was always sitting next to her. She smiled and Prue smiled back. The girl's name was Jennifer Moss. She had the blondest hair you would ever see. Even the dim lights from the ceiling shone off of her hair. Prue's gaze fell to her eyes. They were so brown that they almost looked like dark chocolate syrup oozing over a soft, vanilla ice cream in a sundae.

Every boy was in love with her and it was understandable. Jenn had a body to die for. She had a washboard stomach and a nice sized chest. Her butt wasn't that big, and her legs were nicely toned. She didn't have a boyfriend, which is quite a shocker. But when a boy asked her out, she would say, "Sorry, I am taken by the boy of my dreams. And don't ask his name because you don't know him." Every boy listened to her, even if she would say that they had to be friends with their worst enemy.

Ms. Pineal was watching the girls, and as Prue opened her mouth, she said, "Prudence, what are you doing? Are you going to give me your test or are you going to stare at Jennifer all day?" She always said her student's full names because she believed that people should be called by what name was put onto their birth certificate. Everybody started laughing at Prue, and she looked around the room with mist over her eyes. Jenn noticed the mist, and she stood up. Everybody then turned silent. The silence was defining to Prue's ears. Usually Jenn didn't stand up for people. But first times are always good.

"Why are you guys so rude?" Jenn asked furiously. "Some-wait no-most of you don't even know her. You never take the chance to get to know her. She is so sweet and caring. She cares for her little-?" Jenn looks over to Prue, and she mouths _cousin_. "She takes care of her little cousin, and she is very powerful." Prue stares at Jenn because she thinks she knows about her "little secret", but as she continues, it is hard to tell. "She is so powerful that she can deflect rudeness from you people. You probably don't even know her name. Does anybody know her name?" Jenn looks around the room, glaring at everyone she makes eye contact with. No one says a word.

"Her name is Prue. Prue Halliwell. And she is a person, believe it or not. She does exist and she does more good than you will ever know. She helps people out when they are in trouble. I saw someone fall in front of a car, and Prue helped them out of the way before anyone got hurt." Jenn takes a little breather before she gets ranting again. She looks around the room again, and she notices people's faces softening up. They almost look gentle. Her gaze then shoots toward the teacher, Ms. Pineal, who was about to say something. But Jenn stopped her. "Don't say anything right now," Jenn said as she put up a finger. "I don't care if you are a teacher or not, but sometimes adults should listen to kids. We have likes and dislikes, and I am sure all of us don't like being called by our full first names like I don't want to be called Jennifer. You should call me Jenn, and I am sure Prue doesn't like being called Prudence. Yes, that might be her first name, but she has a nickname that she also likes. Ms. Pineal, maybe you should listen to us, and call us how we want to be called."

Jenn stopped talking, and she grabbed Prue's test out of her hands. Everyone's eyes were on Jenn. She walked up to the front of the room, and slammed the test down onto the desk. "Here's what you wanted," Jenn whispered so only she and Ms. Pineal could hear. As she walked back to her desk, Ms. Pineal started to speak.


	7. She Knows Now

"Now all of you must understand that this is unacceptable behavior and she will be placed into detention along with _Prue_ because I am sure _Prue_ told _Jenn_ that she should do that." Ms. Pineal sat down with that statement. That caused Jenn to become so angry that she could punch someone. She turned around and faced Ms. Pineal. Her faced was blood red with anger and her knuckles were a ghostly white with them in fists. Her legs were shoulder width apart, and she was leaning forward ready to run at her teacher. But to Prue's surprise, Jenn became her regular self, and said one powerful statement. "Ms. Pineal, I or Prue will not be attending detention because we do not deserve it, and second of all: You can't assume something before questioning a person." With that final sentence, Jenn and Prue sat down at the same time. As their butts hit the seats, the whole class, who held an eerie silence through out the whole time, jumped up and started cheering for Prue and Jenn.

That was the first time that Prue felt wanted by her classmates, and especially wanted by Jenn. Coincidently, Jenn and Prue looked at each other at the same time. Prue wanted to say something, but she wasn't going to be heard over all of the noise. So, Prue just thought it silently. _Thank you so much Jenn for all that you did for me. It's an honor for someone like you to stand up for someone like me._ But that's when Prue realized that Jenn stood up for someone who was like her. She heard a soft voice in her head that said, _"You are welcome Prue. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I am a witch too. Good witch of course, and I know how much you go through. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you did on the test concerning Ms. Pineal. Demon fighting is hard, and you definitely don't get anytime to study while you are. By the way, how come your mom didn't write you a note to take the test tomorrow?"_

Prue had her mouth wide open, but then she quickly closed it. She decided that Jenn wasn't so bad. So she kept talking telepathically with her. But after she turned her head to face Ms. Pineal so it wouldn't look so suspicious. _My mom had this important business meeting with the head haunches. She said might me given the paper, meaning she would have full ownership. I don't know what will happen. But I hope it's for the better._ Out of the corner of her eye, Prue saw Jenn nod her head. She then heard the same small voice.

_You are lucky to be related to people who own the two most popular places in the Bay Area. I wish I were related to someone who owned a popular night club._ Prue laughed in her head so Jenn would hear it. They were both ignoring Ms. Pineal's apology to the whole class for being mean.

_But Jenn, you don't miss much. The only times I get to go into the club are when it is before hours when I get out of school. And anyway, I don't have any influence over the paper. I am just the daughter of someone who partly owns it._ This time Jenn laughed in her head- well technically.

_You are not the daughter of a somebody; you are a daughter of a Charmed One. You might not think that its fun, but it might be an honor- to me at least. Anyway, the bell just rang. I wanna get home! Cya!_ They left the school that night thinking the same thing: I am so glad that I am a witch. Something Jenn hasn't in a long time. Prue then heard someone call her name. The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place a name unto it. The voice called her name again. Prue looked around again, but she didn't see anything so she closed her eyes. When she opened them again with sheer force, her younger cousin Patty was looking up at her with questioning eyes.

Prue bent down face-to-face with Patty and whispered so quietly that Patty had trouble understanding. "Patty, your mom is hiding something." Prue pointed at her head meaning that she is thinking things that are different then her actions. "She sees something that she doesn't want us to know. Look at me Patty. What ever she found, we will not force it upon her to tell us okay?" Patty looked confused, but she understood.

_But cousin Prue, you can read thoughts and you will technically force her to tell you. Um… maybe I can ask her to tell me incase Prue doesn't find out_. Patty smiled to herself thinking that her plan was going to succeed. But she instantly forgot that Prue had telepathy, and that Prue was concentrating on her thoughts this whole time.

Prue just shrug it off as nothing. She knew Patty didn't want to be told, "Don't talk to her, she might get upset," or "What ever you are going to do-forget it." Prue liked her cousin because she sometimes thinks of ingenious plans. But Prue found out what her Aunt Paige saw before Patty could even move a muscle. That is because she saw it too. It was **_BLOOD_**.


	8. Is that Blood?

Prue was having a little difficulty understanding why there was blood in the middle of the wrecked wall. She walked slowly up to her Aunt Paige, and placed her hand on the middle of her back. "Aunt Paige?" Prue whispered. Paige jumped a little because she was so concentrated on the blood. Neither one of them took their eyes off of the blood.

"Yes sweetie?" Paige brushed the hair that has been bothering her for the past few minutes away from her eyes. She sighed because she knew that her intelligent niece was going to ask some difficult questions. Prue would always ask questions, but they were to help others think. Paige shrugged thinking that she may need the questioning to help her with something. But she didn't expect the question she was about to receive.

Paige kept looking at Prue, but her expression didn't change. It was like Prue's body was frozen. Prue's sparkling blue eyes kept staring down at the floor, and she was breathing erratically. It seemed like shadows were growing underneath her eyes, and it seemed like her back was hunching over. Paige repeated herself, hoping that Prue would hear her this time. "Prue, what is it?"

Prue did hear her this time. But before she answered, she closed her eyes and shook her head; thinking that she was imagining something. As she opened them, her shoulders sagged, and she looked up at Paige. She slowly pointed at the blood that they both had recently spotted and answered in a whisper which was barely audible, "Does it look like the blood is growing in size to you? Or am I just imagining things?" Paige was surprised that it wasn't one of her hard questions. But what Prue said just registered in Paige's mind.

Paige slowly turned her head away from her niece so her gaze was on where the blood was before. Paige gasped at the size of the now puddle of blood. It had almost tripled since she last looked at it. She slowly backed away from the wall- barely breathing; trying to take it all in. As she sat down, she noticed another, but smaller, pool of blood. _This is way too creepy,_ Paige thought._ There is blood, but no people. What is this supposed to mean?_

Paige, Prue, and Patty kept looking at the blood. They were all in shock. They didn't know what to do or what to expect next. What happened next isn't what they expected at all.


	9. Is IT Changable?

They all kept staring at the blood. Prue had all these thoughts stuck in her head. She was thinking of what happened to her Aunt Prue and her Aunt Piper; then noticed how similar the blood patterns where on the floor. She kept replaying the part where she could see the blood in her premonition, and kept looking at the floor. She didn't know what to say. So she tried to open her mouth, but no words came out. Prue tried again to speak, but something wasn't letting her. Her mouth started getting dry. It was like her mouth was sensing something was going to happen.

Paige sensed the tension in the air that was surrounding Prue. Her hazel eyes scanned over Prue's face; looking for any sign of pain. All she saw was Prue opening her mouth and closing it. She looked back at the blood that was on the floor, and Paige noticed that the second pool of blood was shrinking ever so slowly. "The second pool of blood is shrinking!" Paige shouted out unintentionally.

Both younger girls immediately looked over to where Paige was pointing, and they too realized it was shrinking. Then suddenly, it disappeared all together. The floor looked like new. The sun came streaming in through the window; dancing on the wood floors. The wood even looked like it was never walked on. Patty got a little nervous so she started talking. When Patty gets nervous, she blabs on and on about things that don't matter and sometimes about things that do.

"Well... um… That's strange. Should we… um…. Oh g-d! What are we goanna do? We can't just stand here! IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME? I mean I have important things to talk about… Am I rambling again? Oh, I do have a problem about those kinds of things. I think it runs in the family. Doesn't Aunt Piper ramble? Oh g-d, oh g-d…" Patty started pacing around the room with her hands behind her back. She was looking down at the ground; thinking so intently that Paige and Prue's heads were starting to hurt.

"Patty… you can stop pacing honey," Paige said reassuringly to her sweet daughter. Paige motioned for her daughter to come and sit on her lap. Paige's arms wrapped around Patty's waist, and Paige rested her head on her shoulder. "We are going to do something. Heck, we have to do something. Hey, can you go check on Piper and the boys; I have to talk with Prue for a minute. And while you're up there, make sure that Phoebe is okay." Patty just nodded. Paige kissed her on the cheek, and ruffled her hair as she left to do what she was asked.

Prue and Paige looked at each other wondering exactly what they were going to do.

Piper ran upstairs with her boys trailing behind her. Tears were sliding down her face like a waterfall. Her heart was pounding as she reached her bedroom door. Her fingers slid around the cold, golden doorknob; and turned it with such force that she almost over rotated her wrist. She ignored the pain, and slammed her door shut. She fell onto her bed which swallowed her up. Cries wracked her body and she couldn't stop. The only person who would make her all better was her sister Prue.

Prue was the sister who did make everything better as she pulled you in for a hug. Bliss practically overwhelmed you as she cradled you in her arms. _Oh Prue…_Piper thought. _Why did you have to die on me like that? Why couldn't you stay? If only Phoebe and I could've said **"I love you" **to you one more time. It just doesn't feel right without you. It never has. _Thinking about Prue made Piper's body shake more and more with the cries of pain.

Her door opened and Wyatt and Chris peered in to see their mother crying hysterically on the bed. They both slid into her room, and gently closed the door so it wouldn't disturb anyone. Wyatt sat on the bed by Piper's left shoulder, and Chris sat on the other side by her legs. Wyatt placed a gentle hand on the small of her back. "Mom? We're here. Chris and I. We're here and you can talk to us. Maybe we can make things better." But that was the wrong thing to say. That made anger rise in Piper's chest.

She sat up so quickly with such force that made Wyatt jump backwards a little bit. Piper started talking, but her voice quickly filled with anger and fierceness which scared Wyatt and his younger brother. They have never seen their mother act like this before. "Do you two think you can make this better? Did you see what happened downstairs? That is exactly how your Aunt Prue died! It hurts to see that mess again. You can make it better by either bringing her back or getting the hell out of my room!" She pointed at the door, but neither Wyatt nor Chris moved.

Everyone was breathing hard, especially Piper. She looked at the pain stricken faces that belonged to her sons. She realized she said the wrong things to her kids, so she broke down again in Wyatt's arms. Wyatt just held her in her arms, and said nothing. Nothing was needed because they all knew that nothing could be done. At least nothing could be done just yet.

Patty knocked on the door, and then slowly opened it to see her Aunt Piper sleeping on Wyatt's chest, and Chris lying down next to them. She knew they were all right so she checked up on her other aunt. She peered into Phoebe's room. She was also sleeping soundly. Then she heard what she never imagined hearing. She heard her mother yelling. That woke everyone up. But why was her mom screaming? As she ran downstairs, she practically had a heart attack at what she saw.


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: The next chapter has some violence and describes gory events. Please understand that the rating of my story is not for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Charmed _characters. I only own young Patty and young Prue.**

**2nd A/N: Please enjoy the story and review! Thanks to all who have reviewed. This story is dedicated to all of those who love _Charmed _and who will miss the show after the 8th season ends.**


	11. 911 Emergency

Prue watched her younger cousin walk up the stairs. She knew that everyone was fine, and that her aunt just wanted to have some time talk alone. Prue sighed as she walked over to the sofa. She just let her body fall on the piece of furniture; making a plopping sound. Everything was so peaceful. The sun was streaming in through the windows, birds were chirping, and you could even feel a warm breeze drafting through the open windows. She wished she could freeze this exact moment and never let it go. She felt like everything was right. But all of a sudden, her body tensed up.

Paige noticed the sudden shift in moods, and she was about to ask what was wrong, but a demon shimmered in right behind Prue. She was about to warn her, but the demon struck Prue's head with a lamp; rendering her unconscious. Paige got up quickly and darted behind the couch for slight protection. The demon looked hideous.

He had green bulging eyes that had the weirdest pink tint to it. He had spiked dark-brown hair that had blueberry colored tips. His face looked like an array of different demons faces. To Paige, it looked like he had Balthazar's face color (black), Shax's face (meaning his bone structure; if he has one), and the Source's markings. His body was normal; if you think a body builder is normal. You could see every muscle underneath his shirt ripple every single second. That allowed Paige to realize that the demon was moving.

The demon hurled an energy ball at Paige. As Paige saw the energy ball, she screamed, "Energy ball!" hurtling it at the demon as the blue orbs reached her hand. The energy ball hit the demon, but unfortunately the demon was unscathed. Paige looked over at her niece hoping that she was waking up. But unfortunately she had to fight alone at this battle since she couldn't go upstairs and get her sisters. But the one thing she forgot is that she could yell for them. The battle went on relentlessly.

Paige was weakening because every so often an energy ball would brush up against a part of her body. All of a sudden, the demon shimmered out. Paige relaxed; thinking that the battle was over. She sighed and was about to sit down when the demon shimmered back in. But this time, Paige didn't prevail. A knife slid right through her chest like butter. Paige screamed out in pain. The demon covered her mouth, and stabbed her over and over again. When the demon was satisfied, he through Paige's lifeless body on the ground; a few feet away from the stairs.

He was about to grab Prue's still unconscious form from the floor, (since she fell off when he hit her), but he spotted Patty before she spotted him. He shimmered out smiling to himself.

Patty was standing at the bottom of the stairs breathing so hard that she was actually starting to sweat. She ran toward her mom, hoping that she was okay, that she was going to be fine. Patty tried checking for a pulse but she found none. She tried doing CPR, but it was useless. She quickly ran over to her cousin to check on her. Her head was slightly bleeding from the impact of the lamp, but she did feel a pulse. Tears were streaming down Patty's face as she ran back over to her mom feeling helpless. She then realized that her mother was truly dead, and that she wouldn't be back.

She lifted her mom's body, and started hugging it. Patty didn't care that her shirt was now soaking with blood. She just wanted to hold her mom one last time. She couldn't let her go. _I'm too young to have my mother die!_ Patty thought. _I don't care if my aunt's lost their mother when they were younger than I am now! I hate demons and I hate being a witch! _She was so angry that she started screaming out loud, "Why the hell am I even in this family! All are family does is get ourselves killed! How come our family are witches and not another family? Why us? Why?"

Patty's body was overcome with cries, which made her head heavy, that she had to bury her face into her mother's hair. She was in so much pain right now that she didn't care if she died right then, right this very moment in time. All the while her aunts were watching her with tears in their eyes. They knew they had to let Patty deal with it alone for a few minutes. Wyatt and Chris also had some tears streaming down their faces.

Phoebe spotted her daughter still lying unconscious on the floor by the couch. But Phoebe thought she was dead. She slipped by Patty without her being noticed. _Oh g-d, oh g-d, oh g-d…_ Phoebe thought. _Please don't be dead. I can't lose my sister _and _my daughter the same day. _Tears were down sliding down Phoebe's face like Niagara.

She slipped and landed next to her daughter, but she was unscathed. She quickly checked for a pulse, and when she found one, she sighed with relief. Phoebe carefully picked up her daughter; turning her over so she laid backside-down on the couch.

Phoebe turned around to see that Piper, her only sister left, was now crying next to Patty; trying to convince her to lay her back down. But it was no use. Patty just wouldn't let go and that was understandable. Phoebe allowed more tears to flow down her cheeks. She realized that they had to go through another heartbreaking funeral. But before they could do anything for the proceedings that had to take place, Phoebe went over to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 emergency, how may I assist you?" An operator's voice filled the speaker.

Phoebe tried to talk with all that was happening at her house, and with all that was happening inside her. As she started to talk, a whole new round of tears came. She tried to answer the 9-1-1 operator, but she could only between sobs. "Please help me- my daughter is unconscious- and my- my sister-…" Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ma'am, what's wrong with your sister?" She tried to sound polite, but Phoebe knew this was her job. She knew she had to answer. But she could only try the best she could.

"My- my sister is- is dead," Phoebe finally said. She cried even harder, and her head was starting to hurt. Her oldest nephew, Wyatt, came over and started rubbing her back. Chris was still over with his mother, his cousin, and with his dead aunt.

"Ma'am, all I need is your address, and I will send an ambulance straight to your house," the woman said in a gentle voice that made Phoebe annoyed. She could've reached her hand straight through the phone and smacked that woman.

_My sister is dead, and my daughter is hurt. _Phoebe thought. _And you want my address? What good would it do to my sister? Huh? TELL ME! What good would it do my sister? _But she knew that she had to; to insure that her daughter wouldn't die also. "1329 Prescott St."


	12. Explosion

(A MONTH AFTER THE FUNERAL…A/N: I am truly sorry for all you Paige fans out there. This is for the storyline. I cried when I wrote that part. I decided to get rid of a chapter to make the interesting parts come up quicker for all of those who are wondering about what Prue will do when she goes back in time.)

"Prue!" Phoebe said, laughing hysterically. Phoebe was looking around for her daughter because she ran off when they were window shopping. She was about to go into a shop when she saw her daughter standing in the window looking exactly like a manikin. Prue jumped off the little ledge and ran outside. She hooked arms with her mother and smiled.

"I was good wasn't I?" Prue said, laughing also as they started walking. This was the first time they did anything together after Paige's funeral which resembled Prue's funeral so much. They have been going through a lot. Prue was allowed to go to her aunt's funeral, and to the wake, but she had to go straight back to the hospital because they wanted to make sure she was okay. She was there for a week, and that frightened everyone half to death because she slipped into a coma for a day.

But now everything seemed to be normal. It was in 70's in which made San Francisco beautiful. The lake was almost mirror like; reflecting every image that it saw back at the faces looking onto it. The sun shone down upon the mother and daughter couple. It made their hair glow and shine which could blind someone.

Wyatt, Chris, and Patty were at home doing some cousin things like hang out, play a few games, talk about things. The only reason why Prue went out with her mom today instead of hanging out with her cousins was that this was practically going to be the only day for the next few months because her mother now owns _The Bay Mirror. (A/N: I hope that is the name of the newspaper. Sorry if it isn't.) _This kind of boosted up everyone's morale with all the glum news going around.

There have been a few bombs going off in random places in the town, and no police, FBI, or Homeland Security have been able to find the perpetrator who has done all of these horrible acts. A few hundred people have died in the past week with two separate bombings. One was at the college campus, which killed 150 students who were in their last year. The other was in Ghirardelli Square, killing 75 shoppers who were just trying to have an enjoyable day.

Piper was at a meeting in the business area of San Francisco. It was all of the club owners in Northern California coming together to agree on a new building code. All of it was going well. Piper got the news that her club was rated number 3 in all of California. She was so happy. This was the first time she felt joy in the last month.

When she left for the meeting in the morning, all she could think about was Paige and Prue finally meeting at last in the way Piper hoped would happen. This thought was practically swiped out of her mind when she found out the great news regarding her club.

She couldn't wait to get home and tell the whole family about the club. Once the meeting ended, Piper packed up all of her things into her briefcase she especially bought for this meeting to impress the other owners. Obviously it wasn't needed because her club was rated so high, but it seemed like all of the other club owners had a briefcase just for this too. Piper could tell because she looked around at the other people and noticed one woman trying to close hers. The woman said, "How do I close one of these things?" But she eventually just slammed it shut.

Others just plainly didn't like holding one. They were all just used to backpacks. But some club owners looked like they dressed in suits everyday because they looked so bored and very comfortable. Piper started walking out of the room. Some people came by and patted her on the shoulder, complimenting on her club. Piper was very polite, but she also got really annoyed. She sensed that they were just doing that to try and get one of her secrets out of her, but Piper wasn't going to budge.

She spotted a guy running out of the building, waving down a taxi. He dropped a little box in the middle of the foyer of the humungous building. Piper did what any Good Samaritan would do. She picked up the little box and tried to give it back to the guy who dropped it. But before she could take two steps, the little box ticked two times, and then exploded; killing Piper and 250 other people around her plus injuring hundreds of others.


	13. Who Are We Going to Lose Next?

"Wow!" Prue exclaimed as she dropped the last bag down next to all the others. She never knew that they could buy so much window shopping. She scanned all of the items. Some of them were necessary, and some of them were plain out of want. Even though they were going to be receiving a bigger income, she wasn't thinking of taking advantage of it. Prue was set that this was the only day they would be going on a shopping spree.

Phoebe came into the living room where Prue was and sighed. She was sad because she knew that this was going to be the last full day she would spend with her daughter before the management shift would calm down. She looked at her daughter closely; scanning her face for anything she might be hiding. Phoebe noticed that her daughter was slouching a little more, and her eyes were slightly more closed than usual.

_Prue looks so exhausted, _Phoebe thought. _I should do something for her…hmm…Oh! I can cook her her favorite meal. But it probably won't be as good as Piper's cooking. But hey, a girl can try can't she? _"So Prue, do you want anything to eat or drink? I can cook you your favorite meal. What do ya say?" Phoebe was practically holding her breath. She looked at Prue. Her expression was priceless.

Her mouth was slightly drooped open. Prue's ice blue eyes were practically bulging out of her head. She shook her head as if she heard something that wasn't actually said. As she shook her head, her raven hair whipped her face; making her face look like tiny rivers were flowing over her clear skin. She finally spoke, "Please don't threaten me!" Prue started laughing really hard, and Phoebe joined in also.

"Did you know, when your Aunt Prue was alive, I offered to cook a meal. She said the same exact thing. It's uncanny how you two are so much alike," Phoebe said once she calmed down. Prue heard her mother and her Aunt Piper compare her to Prue so much. It sometimes got really annoying. Sometimes it got so bad that Prue thought it was offending.

"Mom, would you stop comparing me to Aunt Prue? I know she was your sister, but…" Prue sighed. She knew her mom would get kind of upset after she would say something like this. "I just don't want to be _compared_ with anyone. I just want to be me, and just me." She looked around; hoping that her mom was going to get upset. Prue was waiting for the sniffle that signaled that her mom was actually upset, but it never came. This frightened her since that was the only sound she heard after she talked about the aunt she never knew.

She looked at her mom, but her mom just smiled and nodded. "Hey, do you just want Mac and Cheese instead? I haven't had that in a long time," Phoebe asked her daughter. This time Prue just nodded. As Phoebe went into the kitchen, Prue went to the living room, and turned on the T.V. She plopped on the couch and put her feet up as the 4:30 news came on.

Phoebe was pouring in the Mac and Cheese into the boiling water as her brother-in-law orbed in. "Hey Leo! Where have you been? How was your day?" But as she looked at his face, she knew the answer to her last question wasn't going to be a good one. His face looked unshaven, and his eyes looked moist. There were deep shadows surrounding his eyes. It made his green eyes stand out. His posture was really bad. Leo was slouching over. His hands rested on the island, and his feet were a little further out behind him. His head was down, and it looked like he was studying the floor.

Phoebe was on edge, so she just had to speak instead of wait there until he answers. "Leo, what's wrong? No offense, you look like crap." Phoebe tried to comfort Leo. He didn't even look up, but he did respond, but only in a raspy, over worked voice.

"Have you heard from her lately? Wasn't she supposed to be home about 2 hours ago from that meeting?" This time when he looked up, his eyes were filled with tears. He looked like he was about to collapse. "Phoebe, did you know that I haven't been able to sense her for the past three hours?" Phoebe gasped at this news. Leo saying he can't sense Piper means that either she was taken by a demon to the underworld or she is-

Prue was sitting in the living room watching T.V. She was listening to the news. It was so interesting to Prue. Sometimes the news is more interesting to her than her favorite program. Then the most important news story to Prue aired on the T.V. It was a news story. It was a **_BREAKING STORY._** The news reporters explained all of it.

**"We're sorry for interrupting your regular news broadcast but we have a breaking story. Down in the business section of San Francisco, a bomb exploded in a building."** Prue realized that her Aunt Piper was in the business section of San Francisco. Her pulse started to race, and she couldn't stop herself from leaning forward on the couch; hoping for the best.

**"We got news now that says the 250 people have died, and plenty of more were injured. The bombing happened a few hours ago, but this isn't just old news. We also got word that the explosion happened in the building where the meeting for _Club Owners _in Northern California was being held." **That was the news that Prue was hoping she _wouldn't _hear. She had to listen to the rest. But she knew the news wasn't going to be so good.

**"Our local club, P3, is rated 3rd in the whole state of California, but as the owner, Piper Halliwell, was walking through the lobby, the explosion happened. We give our condolences out to her friends and family. We give them extra condolences because they just lost a family member about a month ago. As more news comes to us, we will definitely update you. If you have a family member who was at that meeting and haven't heard from them, you can call the number at the bottom of your screen. This will connect you to the FBI department…"**

Prue didn't know what to do. She was numb with the news she just heard. She didn't know whether to cry or yell, or just plain collapse on the floor. She heard her mother coming from the kitchen along with her Uncle Leo. Phoebe asked her the question she was dreading. "Hey sweetie, do you know where Piper is? Do you know what happened to her?" Prue didn't even bother to turn around. She just spoke as loudly as she could.

"She's- dead," Prue couldn't stop talking know. When Prue just learns of a major event that happens to her family, she rambles on and on about it. "I was just sitting here listening to the news, and all of a sudden, it was talking about P3. It was saying we were rated the 3rd most popular club in all of California, and when the explosion happened, Aunt Piper was walking through the lobby." Prue then stood up and faced her mother and uncle.

She knew they believed her because of the way she was rambling. They all had tears running down their face. It seemed like by now, they would be out of tears. For some reason, they just kept coming. "Why? Why did this have to happen? We just only lost Aunt Paige, and now we loose her? Who are we going to loose next?" Prue was breathing heard and crying hard as she finished this sentence. They all just stood there crying. They were thinking hard about the answers to Prue's questions. And they were thinking hard about the answer to her last question: _Who are we going to loose next? _All of a sudden, Phoebe had a shiver go down her back, but what she didn't know is that Leo also had a chill go down his also.


	14. Buried Next to Piper

**(AT PIPER AND LEO'S FUNERAL)**

Phoebe just sat there; gripping onto Prue's hand like there was going to be no tomorrow. They were all numb. The Halliwell family got up when the priestess finished her usual routine with the candles, the cord, and the people. They got into the little line where people gave out their condolences. But today they had double of everything there since it was a double funeral. Everyone thought they were only going to bury Piper today, but they ended up burying Leo also.

After they heard the news that Piper was dead, Leo became very depressed. He wasn't eating, drinking, or sleeping. He didn't even go into his bedroom anymore because it reminded him too much of Piper. Leo got really sick one day. It was the worse day to be sick. Leo was laying down on the couch in the living room. All the kids were playing games next to him, trying to lighten up the mood because Piper's funeral was going to be the next day.

Prue looked up from the game they were playing, which was monopoly, to see her uncle staring at the ceiling. He was mouthing something, but she didn't know what. She just sighed because she knew she couldn't do anything about it. All of them were suffering inside, but Phoebe and Prue had it the worst because they both had empathy. All of their pain was multiplied by 6. But then again, Wyatt, Chris, and Patty could sense people because of their White lighter abilities.

Then they all heard a crash, which was Dark Lighters orbing in. "You guys are such klutz!" Wyatt yelled. He was angry. It was definitely understandable because his mother just died. He formed an energy ball in his hand (one of the White lighter kinds of course), and chucked it at one of the Dark Lighters. The Dark Lighter was vanquished by the contact of the White lighter's energy ball because they are exactly opposite. Everything that came from the opposite "Lighter" would kill each of them instantly.

Prue ran in front of Patty to protect her from any of the dark lighters. Prue then came to her senses to just take Patty out of the room all together. The Dark Lighter didn't notice them because he was too distracted on the boys. "Whatever you do Patty, you do not go into that room, okay? Do you understand me? They are very dangerous. They can kill you with just one arrow. Just stay in the kitchen," Prue said as she hugged her cousin. She ran back into the living room just as the last Dark Lighter was being vanquished. She breathed a sigh of relief, but it was a little too early.

She was horrified at what she was watching. Her Uncle Leo was picking up the arrow that fell off of the Dark Lighter's crossbow. It looked like he was just studying it; like he has never seen one before. But then he did the unthinkable. He shoved the arrow straight through his body. He fell to the floor in pain. Wyatt and Chris screamed, "Dad! Why the hell did you do that!" But they knew they were too late. They weren't going to be given the chance to heal him.

_Please don't hate me for this _Leo thought as he felt his life slip away from him. _I need to be with your mother. You know she was the love of my life, and I can't find the reason to live without her. I've been in so much pain, and me being sick isn't going to help me feel emotionally better tomorrow. You know what I need boys. I need to be by my wife for eternity. Please bury me next to her. I love all of you. And Prue, I know you're listening to my thoughts, please tell them everyone says hi. _That's when Leo's life, his spirit, slipped out of his body and up, towards the heaven and sky.

Prue cried so much because she heard his last thoughts. She memorized his last words so she could write them down for safe keeping, and so she could tell her cousins. She knew it would be really tough on them. They just lost their mother the previous day, and now they lose their father? Suddenly Prue got really angry. She didn't understand how the Elders could be so rude. They have let three of their family members die in the past month and a half alone.

Prue knew she couldn't do anything about the Elder's decision, so she just walked over to Wyatt and Chris. She drew them into a hug. Phoebe chose that time to walk into the house from work. She found them crying, and she too started crying when she found Leo's body lying on the ground with the back of the arrow putruding from his chest. She dropped everything on the ground and ran towards the group.

They didn't know what to do, but then Prue started to talk. "Uncle Leo was thinking that he wanted to be buried next to Aunt Piper tomorrow. Maybe we should have a double funeral tomorrow." They all nodded to her statement. Patty then came walking into the living room, and she fell to the floor when she saw her uncle. All anybody heard was, "Why?" from their family for the rest of the day.


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE PAIN THAT I HAVE CAUSED MY READERS. I HAD TO WRITE IT THIS WAY BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I COULD GET TO THE PARTS WHERE ARE NEEDED THE MOST FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE. I WARN YOU THOUGH: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TRAGIC AND HORRIFYING. SO READ IT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO. AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU LOYAL READERS. I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS STORY IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE ACTIVE READERS. I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO YOU.**


	16. Nothing is Final

**(About a half a year later in May of 2020)**

Prue sighed as she gazed up at the all too familiar building. She's been to this building about 5 times in the past 6 months. But this time was worse. She looked over the building taking in the familiar layout. The building was off-white with little speckles of black and brown spread on the sides. It had two glass doors that had thick, brass poles going down on one side of the glass. There were white totem poles supporting the mini overhang. She noticed that most of the flowers were in bloom.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Wyatt touched her arm. "Prue, we have to go inside…" Prue just nodded as she let Wyatt lead her up the saddening steps. As they entered the building, Prue drew in a sharp breath. She couldn't believe they were there again. Wyatt just held her shoulders and urged her forward to the office door. Wyatt knocked on the door.

"Come in…" said a voice coming from the other side of the door. Wyatt pushed the door open. Prue stepped in first and sat down. Her legs felt like they were going to collapse right underneath her. Her breathing became unstable as tears gently fell down her cheeks. Wyatt knew she had to be left alone. She was the one that had to do this.

As the man in the office looked up to see who just entered, he lets out a sigh. He just shakes his head. "What is up with your family? Your family is practically giving me a pay check every month. Is your family cursed or something?" He just looked up at Wyatt who was standing. He had no tears in his eyes this time. Then he slowly moved his head towards Prue. As he saw the tears coming down Prue's face, he then realized why she was crying.

"Oh Prue… I am so sorry… Your mom was an awesome person, from what I saw of her. I've known you guys for 19 years. Now I practically feel that I have to take care of you two; including Chris and Patty of course. This time the funeral will be special. You get to call the shots. So what shall it be?" Wyatt looked at Prue. Prue turned towards the man.

"Mr. Calhoun I would like my mother's funeral the same as my aunts because it just wouldn't be fair. Coffin #3214 model A, white of course, the flower reef with my mother's name going across, same pamphlet, but make it like my Aunt Prue's. This will be signifying the first Halliwell to die, and then the last Halliwell sister to go…

Um…Put her underneath my Aunt Piper, as we planned with you, and put the dates as 1975-2020. But since my mom was the last of the sisters, put a shroud- see through- over all of our family members. Hook it on top of my Aunt Prue's plaque, then on the side of Leo's. You know the rest. Am I missing anything?" Prue yelled the last few words.

She has done this too many times. She couldn't cry anymore. Prue then walked out the office, but she walked back in and said, "Make the date for the funeral May 13th. That should be enough days to prepare. Her body is at the morgue…" Prue then stormed out of the office and walked outside. She looked up at the sky and screamed, "Are you happy? You left all of us! Why did you have to go like that! We could've talked you know! I am your daughter!" _And I always will be…_ Prue thought. A slight smile pricked at the corners of her mouth at the thought that her mom was finally back, reunited with her oldest, and most importantly, all of her sisters.

**(A WEEK EARLIER)**

"How could've I been so stupid?" Phoebe was yelling around the house. They just lost an innocent, and she was blaming herself. The Halliwell's weren't fast enough getting to the innocent's cry for help. Prue was following her, trying to calm her down. Obviously, it wasn't working. She tried to stop her mom, but she just couldn't. Phoebe led her daughter to the kitchen where they kept all of the alcohol. She started drinking two months after the latest funeral.

Phoebe ran over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the closest bottle. She pulled out a big glass, and put some ice into it. She then poured a generous amount of vodka in the glass. Prue noticed it was vodka and so she started to speak, "But mom, you don't even like vodka!" Phoebe swallowed and tried to speak right away.

"Um swe-eetiee…" Phoebe said, her voice slurred. "I don'tt ca-rre. I don't care avout neting nemorre…" That was the last straw for Prue. She walked swiftly towards the alcohol cabinet, and grabbed all of the bottles. She headed towards the sink and started pouring out the liquids.

"How can you drink this stuff? You never used to drink any of this!" Prue struggled to open one of the bottles. "Why do you resort to this instead of talking to me? I am still here! How come you just ignore me?" After Prue finished pouring out all of the alcohol, she threw the glass bottles in the recycling bin. She then grabbed the vodka bottle out of her mother's hand, and sighed because she had emptied the bottle in almost five minutes.

Prue threw the glass on the ground, making it shatter all over the floor. The loud noise brought her mother back to reality, and it also brought the rest of the family into the kitchen. "Mom, just get this. If you don't clean up your act soon, I will admit you into a triple "A" meeting myself. This has gone too far. You can do other things to solve this!" She was breathing hard and looked around at her family members. She knew she had just gotten through to all of them. Prue walked into the living room, and sat down on the sofa.

Phoebe followed her daughter; surprisingly fully alert. She sat down next her daughter and sighed. "I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I know that you and I are going through the same losses, but it's just not the same. They were my sisters, and my brother-in-law, and I've lived with them my whole life. I just don't know how to live without them. Look Prue, I will talk with you, but not now okay? I'm just so tired…" Phoebe stifled a yawn, but it was a fake one.

What the family didn't know is what Phoebe is thinking right now. Only Prue did, and it was the worst person to know what she was going to do. _I'm going to do what I have planned for the past few months_ Phoebe thought. _I'm just going to walk upstairs like I am going to bed. Then I'm going to close the door, and I'm going to head straight to the attic. _Phoebe stopped for a minute. She looked at Prue and put on a fake smile. She gave her a hug, and Prue didn't reject it. Prue felt that she had to "play along" so she could try to stop whatever she was going to do. And Prue knew it was going to be serious.

_Oh g-d, I can't imagine what Prue will think of me when I do this…_Phoebe continued. _But still, I can't live like this… BACK TO THE PLAN, PHOEBE. So, when I get up there, I'll go to the trunk where I placed the potion, and then I will see if it is still good. I will flip through the book until I find the page on how to make the potion. Wait…which potion is it again? Oh yeah… THE HEART-STOPPING potion. Well, I guess that's my plan. I love you Prue, and don't you ever forget it._

Phoebe gave her another hug, and she then proceeded with her plan. She yawned about halfway up the stairs, and when she was out of site, Prue quickly followed her. Prue was shaking like she was having a seizure. Her heart was pounding, and she was starting to sweat. When Prue reached the attic door, she already saw her mom standing by the BOS. She was holding a bottle with reddish liquid inside. Prue held her breath as her mother opened the bottle, drank the liquid, and immediately fell to the ground.

Prue rushed over to her mom's side; hoping against all hopes that she hadn't done what she had just done. Prue nervously checked for a pulse, but she found none. All of a sudden, her mother's spirit slowly exits her body. Right as her spirit was fully out, Phoebe noticed her daughter kneeling by her body. Prue was crying, and her body was wracked with tears. The tears soaked her shirt, and she just looked up.

Phoebe started to speak, "Prue, I am so sorry for what I have done…Please don't try to revive me. I would already be brain dead anyway. Sweetie, I love you, and I always will…" Phoebe looks up at, what Prue thinks is the ceiling. Phoebe then looked back at Prue. "Your aunts and uncle say they love you, and they wish you well. Take care of yourself. My will is on my bed. I love you!" Phoebe yelled as she went skywards.

Prue just fell back onto feet. Her butt hit the ground, and then she found herself looking at her Aunt Prue's burial place. Prue was holding a mini backpack with her iPod, her cell phone, tons of tissues, pictures of all of her aunts – including her Aunt Prue- and of her cousins. She was sitting on a chair facing all of the plaques on the wall. When her eyes reached where her mother was going to be placed shortly, she drew in a sharp breath. Because lying on top was her mother's name with the year she was born and the present year. It was open; revealing a long, narrow hole where her mother's coffin will soon be.

She started shaking back and forth, hoping that she won't have to go out and see all of those people looking sorry for her. Prue hated when people pitied her, and she hated that the news station gave their condolences to them when Piper died. She hated everyone right now. And most of all, she hated herself for not being able to stop her mom. She was the one who was listening to her mom's thoughts. She was the one who could've said, "Don't do it! Don't commit suicide!" But no… she didn't think about doing that because she wasn't smart enough.

Prue hated Wyatt even more because he came into the separate room where she was sitting. "Prue, sweetie, we have to go…" Wyatt came over to Prue, and knelt down so he could see her eyes because he knew she wouldn't look up. But Prue just shook her head making the same rivers that appeared on her face before, appear again. "Why don't you want to go?"

Prue answered in the smallest voice imaginable, "Because that means everyone in our family is practically gone. That means the Charmed Ones are dead, and that means the scale of good and evil has dramatically tipped in their favor…" Prue looked into Wyatt's greenish-blue eyes. It is apparent that he had been somewhat crying. But in Prue's eyes, it is apparent that she hasn't stopped crying for a few days now. "It means that we are all orphans now…"

Wyatt grabbed Prue by the shoulders and hoisted her up and out of the chair she was in. He gave her a tight, but short, hug and gently pushed her in the direction of the area where the actual funeral was going to be taken place in. People looked up as they saw Phoebe's daughter come into the large, open room. There were so many people there. Some people were from the club, some people were in her college classes, most of _The Bay Mirror_ workers were there because Phoebe owned the place, and some people Prue didn't even recognized.

But one person whom Prue will always recognize is Darryl Morris. As soon as Prue was near her seat, Darryl came over and gave her a long hug. "Prue, I am here for you and your cousins. I know how hard this is for you. Your mom and her sisters were like family to us- (he pointed towards his wife Sheila, and his two grown boys)- and we will take care of the four of you until Wyatt turns 18. We will talk about this later, but just remember, I'm always here," Darryl gave Prue another hug, and gave Wyatt a pat on the shoulder as he found his way back to his seat.

The priestess came up to the table. _This can't be happening; this can't be happening…_Prue kept saying in her head. She was leaning on Wyatt, and Wyatt was holding on to her with all his might. He couldn't imagine anymore of his family dying, and so he didn't want to take any chances. Patty and Chris were in the same exact position, except that Patty was in Chris' arms.

The priestess began her usual thing that the Halliwells were actually starting to memorize which is kind of, no, really depressing, "That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final…" At those words, Prue realized she could change this, but a sudden burst of emotion busted, and she interrupted the priestess and her ritual. The priestess stopped, but Prue didn't. People started getting more emotional as they saw Prue yelling.

"How can you do this to us? Why did you have to kill yourself! You could've talked to me! How many times did I tell you that, huh?" She ran over to the coffin, and continued yelling. "Mom, you don't understand how I feel right now…"she started hitting the coffin, and people gasped at what she was doing, but she stopped because she fell to the ground; landing on her knees. "You have to come back, please…I need you! Please come back!" Wyatt walked up to her, and tried helping her up, but she got up on her own. Her black dress was kind of ripping on the side, and she was wiping her eyes furiously with tissues.

Wyatt tried to bring her back to her seat, but she started yelling again. "No Wyatt, I won't. You don't understand how I feel, and you never will! Just like she said- she motioned towards the priestess- Nothing is final… and I will make sure this isn't final!" Prue ran out crying hysterically. Wyatt knew what she was going to do, and he couldn't stop her. She was going to use one of her limited and rare powers to turn back time to once the downfall of the Charmed Ones began.


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am sorry that I haven't posted in months. I understand if you don't want to read my story anymore. I thank those who have read and wrote reviews on my story. I promise that I will update sooner and more often. Again, I am sorry for this long wait.


	18. Prue

**(2001- Before older Prue's death)**

"Don't get ahead of your self, Phoebe," a young woman with brown hair said. She was walking along a path in Golden Gate Park with two other women. One woman's name was obviously Phoebe, but the other two were unknown. Her brown eyes glowed as the sun swept about them. Her hair gently curled just above her shoulders, and she was very slender. "You know that you can't just jump into the sack with someone on the first night!" A laugh sounded from the woman's mouth. It was a sweet sound that could make a cold heart warm up to the sun. She laughed because she already knew that Phoebe had already slept with the guy she had just met.

"You know what?" Phoebe said. The woman with brown hair looked at her with a questioning face. "Oh, never mind!" The entire group of women busted out with mounds of laughter which forced them to find the nearest park bench. When they found one, they found a girl which looked like she was in her early teens. She had a backpack tucked up, underneath her chin. Headphones were in her ears and she was looking at a picture; crying. Her raven hair was uncombed, and her black dress was ripping. Phoebe was the first to walk up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked with concern. The girl looked up at Phoebe. Phoebe noted that she had piercing blue, dagger-like eyes. The girl then put her head back down and continued looking at the picture.

"Phoebe, just let her be. She is obviously in a lot of pain right now," the other woman said.

"But Prue, look at her- she needs someone right now," Phoebe said with concern and protest in her voice. "Piper you have to agree with me on this…" Phoebe pleaded to the other woman.

"Phoebes, don't put me in the middle of this," Piper stated with a 'don't bother me' tone. She crossed her arms. Prue rolled her eyes at Piper.

"You were born in the middle, Piper. Stop trying to weasel your way out of things," Prue gave her sister a little smirk. Piper stuck out her tongue like they were in the second grade again. Prue looked down at her watch and gasped. "You guys, we need to get back to the manor! Dad is going to be there in a little while!" Piper gave her a surprised look. She usually didn't care about their father since he abandoned them when they were young. Phoebe reluctantly gave up to her sisters.

"Okay, fine…" she looked back at the little girl. "I will be back here tomorrow if you still need help," Phoebe said as she patted the girl's knee. But as she did, she was brought into a premonition.

_FLASH_

_Prue and Piper appear standing in the foyer in the manor…_

…_a demon with blue-gray skin enters in a whirlwind and knocks them down…_

_FLASH_

…_Piper and Prue are lying in rubble; bleeding…_

_FLASH_

…_Piper is seen looking into a mirror with tearstained cheeks; reflection seems to be staring at Phoebe…_

When Phoebe is pulled out of her premonition, she sees Piper and Prue by her sides. She whispers; barely audible, "Prue…" She then passes out onto Prue's arms. Piper and Prue stare at Phoebe. They didn't notice that the girl was looking at the three of them. She then mouthed, '_I'm here, mom.' _Piper looked up at the girl, and straight into her eyes.

"You're coming with us," she said with a harsh tone. Whenever Phoebe had premonitions that make her say a sister's name when she comes out of it and faint makes her worry. Prue and Piper carried Phoebe over to their car while the girl followed. "Get in the front seat. Whatever you did made my sister faint," Piper said accusingly. She was right- the girl forced the premonition on her and made her faint.


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I wrote a second version of the chapter 'Prue'. I need your opinion on which storyline to use. Please say, if you liked the first 'Prue' chapter better, 'Go with Prue-1'. If you like the second one better, just put in the number 2. Hence: 'Go with Prue-2' Thanks again to all of you who have read my story. Sorry for the wait.


	20. Prue2

**A/N: I started with their names in this version because it makes it easier for me to write better. **(The original airing of 'All Hell Breaks Loose' was May 17th, 2001. I am taking that day as the date of Prue's death.) **Hope you like it! P.S. - To allow you to know which Prue is talking, I will have older Prue's name look like **Prue**, and the younger Prue's name look like P**rue. **Sorry for any confusion.**

**(2001- Before older Prue's death)**

"Get over yourself, Phoebe!" Piper playfully shouted at Phoebe. Phoebe stuck her tongue out Piper, and Piper just smirked. This was one of the only days in the past week where someone in the family hadn't changed into anything or encountered a demon. As Phoebe walked over to get a cup of coffee, Piper gave Phoebe a little smack on the butt. Phoebe spun around, on what seemed like, a dime.

"You are so goanna pay for that!" Phoebe started tickling Piper's stomach which made her bend over. That allowed Phoebe to put her into a headlock. "How do you like it now, huh? How's the view of the floor?" Phoebe started to laugh. At that moment, Prue walked in and stopped in her tracks at the site of her sisters.

"What are you doing to her?" Prue asked, laughing. She went over to the kitchen table and dropped the newspaper onto it. She turned around and leaned against the table; crossing her arms. "Well? Who started it?" _It's just like in the old days when Phoebe and I actually did get along, and it was Piper and her who didn't, _Prue thought. _Sometimes I wish we had never grown up._

"She did!" Both Piper and Phoebe shouted as they pointed fingers at each other. Phoebe and Piper glared at each other for a second, and then they broke out into laughter with Prue joining them. As the laughter died down, Prue shook her head.

"You know something? I don't think I am goanna ever have kids…" she sighed. Phoebe and Piper looked at her questioningly. She just laughed. "It's because I have you two!" She went over to them and gave them both nuggies. She then walked over to the coffee pot, and she poured herself a cup of coffee. When Prue finished getting herself a cup a coffee, Phoebe followed in pursuit. All of them then sat down at the kitchen table. Prue opened up the newspaper and the date read: **May 14, 2001. **

**P**rue opened her eyes, and sighed. She was in the foyer of the manor. She hated the place now. Most of her family members died there, and she vowed she would never, ever go back. She sighed as she plopped down onto one of the steps; making her dress rip. She dropped her backpack down unto the ground and allowed her head to fall into her hands. All of a sudden, she became angry, looked up to the ceiling and started to shout.

"How dare you do this to me! I used my powers for good; to help you wretched people, and you just send me back home! You know now that since they are gone, the scale of good and evil has tipped dramatically in their favor. All I want is my family back…" **P**rue looked down at her feet. _How could she leave me here? _**P**rue thought. _How could my mother abandon me? _This time she stood up; clenching her fists.

"Why did you leave me here all alone? I am your daughter! You know now that Wyatt, Chris, and Patty are going to just orb off all together!" She said in a sarcastically-happy tone. **P**rue pointed towards the ceiling. "You know as well as I do that the only reason why they stayed at the manor is because you were there. I hate you so much!"

"Can you pass the classified section, Prue?" Phoebe asked. She reached out her hand to receive the section from her eldest sister.

"Here you go Ms. Unemployed," Prue said teasingly. Phoebe just shook her head and opened the section.

"You know, Prue. One day I will get a steady job and you and Piper won't be the only two providers in this household," Phoebe repositioned the newspaper in her hands. Piper laughed at her statement.

"I'll be surprised when you do, Phoebes…." Piper said. Phoebe folded the newspaper in half and looked over the top of her glasses. She stuck out her tongue and then started reading the classified section again. They were having a nice conversation when they heard someone shouting from the front of the house.

"Who could've gotten into here?" Prue asked with worry apparent on her face. She put down her cup of coffee, and she headed toward the foyer with Piper and Phoebe hot on her trail. Prue stopped behind the wall before the foyer, and Piper and Phoebe joined her. They looked around the side of the wall to see a teenage girl yelling at the ceiling.

"Who is she talking to?" Phoebe asked. But Piper and Prue just shushed her.

"Now everything is willed to me! I have to take care of the manor, look over operations at the paper, and run P3! How am I supposed to go to school! Do you know why I think the 'Half Witch- Half Whitelighter' posse is going to orb away from me? Because of whom I am!" That's when **P**rue lost all of her energy and collapsed onto the stairs again. She sighed, put her head into her hands again, and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Why did you even have to start dating him? And even after you found out who he really was, you still kept dating him? You should've listened to your sisters! You remember that he helped kill them, don't you?" **P**rue sighed again. "You're probably not even listening to me…" she looked down at her shoes.

"Come down here right now!" She looked up to the ceiling again and started to move her hands as if she was trying to pull the ceiling to the ground. "Come down here right now! Please come down here! G-d, are you even listening to me! I asked- no I told you to come down here right now! Phoebe Halliwell you will get your ass down here right now!" She pointed at the ground.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe just stood behind the wall watching the girl rant. "Why did she just mention P3?" Piper asked worriedly. Then they heard her say 'Whitelighter'.

"And how does she know about them?" Prue asked becoming even more worried. That's when Phoebe heard her say 'Phoebe Halliwell' after all of her ranting.

"Did you hear what she just said?" Phoebe asked in disbelief while pointing in her direction. Piper and Prue nodded. Before they could say anything, Phoebe stepped out into the girl's full range of view.

"You asked for me?" Phoebe asked with a sort of angelic tone. The girl turned around expecting to see _her_ Phoebe Halliwell. She just laughs.

"You're blonde!" She then stops laughing immediately as she sees Prue and Piper walking into view. "Oh my g-d… aunt Prue?"


	21. Confusion

(**Just a recap of the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time. Oh by the way, I think this is a little late, but oh well. Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed nor do I have any affiliation with the show. I do not own any characters except for 'Prudence Melinda Halliwell' and young 'Patty Halliwell'. I am sorry for any wrong information I write into the story. **Hope you like it!**) Luv Deb

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe just stood behind the wall watching the girl rant. "Why did she just mention P3?" Piper asked worriedly. Then they heard her say 'Whitelighter'.

"And how does she know about them?" Prue asked becoming even more worried. That's when Phoebe heard her say 'Phoebe Halliwell' after all of her ranting.

"Did you hear what she just said?" Phoebe asked in disbelief while pointing in her direction. Piper and Prue nodded. Before they could say anything, Phoebe stepped out into the girl's full range of view.

"You asked for me?" Phoebe asked with a sort of angelic tone. The girl turned around expecting to see _her_ Phoebe Halliwell. She just laughs.

"You're blonde!" She then stops laughing immediately as she sees Prue and Piper walking into view. "Oh my g-d… Aunt Prue?"

_ I guess I _was_ sent back in time, _**P**rue thought. _I forgot my mom had blonde hair. _She hits the front of her forehead with the heal of her hand. _Obviously I didn't know she even _had_ blonde hair… _**P**rue just sighed. She kept gazing at her aunt that she has never met before. _My mom was right… I do look like her. _

Prue looked at her in amazement. "Did you just call me aunt Prue?" Prue pointed at herself; then shook her head. "I don't have any nieces…yet." She looked at her younger sisters and gave them the signal that they needed to have a conversation in the parlor.

Piper and Phoebe followed Prue into the parlor. Prue turned around to face them so she could also keep an eye on their 'visitor'. She noticed that the girl walked over to the wall by the stairs to examine it. _That's odd…_ Prue thought. _Why is she looking at that wall? _She just shook her head. "Okay… Who the hell is she?" Prue uttered at last.

"I don't know, but somehow she knows about P3. Wait a minute… did she say that it was now willed to her?" Piper asked in confusion. "How is it willed to her if we aren't even dead?" Piper looked over to Phoebe who has been unusually quiet. "Phoebes? What do you think?" After she didn't answer her, Piper waved her hand in front of her little sister's face. "Hello? Earth to Phoebe! How is it willed to her if we aren't even dead?"

Phoebe looked into Piper's hazel eyes with a sad expression on her face. "Maybe because she is from the future and we are dead?" Prue and Piper looked at each other. Phoebe had a point. But all of them were confused: How come she didn't recognize Prue?

"Did you two forget what I just asked?" Prue asked as she waved her hands in front of their faces. "Who the hell is she? And how do we even know she isn't a demon?" Prue demanded as she looked over to the girl as the girl went over to the stairs to pick up her mini backpack.

"Why doesn't Piper try to freeze her? If she doesn't freeze then we know she is a good witch. If she does freeze, then we know she is either a mortal or a demon," Phoebe brought up as a possible idea. Piper and Prue nodded in agreement.

"Hey, um, girl…. Can you come over here? We would like to ask you a few things…" Piper asked. As the girl was walking towards them, Piper discretely tried to freeze her, but she never stopped. As the girl stopped in front of them, Piper said, "Good." She was informing Prue and Phoebe that she wasn't a demon. Or was she?

_ Nice ending, huh? Is she the Prue we think she is? Or is there something she's hiding? Or is she really a demon and found a spell that would make freezing powers useless against her? Wait and find out! P.S. –Thank you for the ones who have reviewed. Your words were helpful. P.P.S.- More reviews would be nice! _**Luv Deb**


	22. Cole

**(RECAP)**

**Thanks for waiting…**

"Why doesn't Piper try to freeze her? If she doesn't freeze then we know she is a good witch. If she does freeze, then we know she is either a mortal or a demon," Phoebe brought up as a possible idea. Piper and Prue nodded in agreement.

"Hey, um, girl…. Can you come over here? We would like to ask you a few things…" Piper asked. As the girl was walking towards them, Piper discretely tried to freeze her, but she never stopped. As the girl stopped in front of them, Piper said, "Good." She was informing Prue and Phoebe that she wasn't a demon. Or was she?

* * *

Piper led them to the parlor so they could sit down. Piper then noticed that **P**rue was still looking at the wall by the stairs. She just shook her head thinking nothing of it. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue sat down on a couch together facing **P**rue. Prue carefully placed her mini-backpack on the couch besides her. When she looked up at the sisters, she realized all of them were staring at her; still wondering whether to trust her or not. So she just smiled at them hopefully relieving some of their stress or anxiety.

"So… what did you want to ask me?" Prue asked to remove the silence that was deafening. Piper looked at her sisters asking them subliminally if she could start the conversation off. They both nodded and Piper looked back at the young girl.

"Well, I would like to know why you called my older sister 'Aunt Prue', how you knew my younger sister's name, and also where you're from," Piper said quietly and all in one breath. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder that was currently bothering her. Now she could see the little girl sitting right across from them.

"Before you do that, why don't you tell us your name," Prue stated so she could have a better idea about her.

**P**rue sighed before she started talking. "My name is Prudence Melinda Halliwell," she said as she smiled. That made the sisters look at each other in panic. "Is there something I said wrong?" Phoebe nodded at **P**rue.

"We thought you said your name was 'Prudence Melinda Halliwell', that's all," Phoebe said in a panicked voice. If it was, that means she's named after her oldest sister. Phoebe couldn't imagine living without Prue. Yes, they fought, but what siblings don't? Both Piper and Phoebe shared a glance before they turned their attention back to the so called 'Prue'.

"That is what I said… I can prove it too," **P**rue laughed at her mother's words. That's when Prue tensed up. Worry started to appear on her face. She stood up sharply; knocking into the coffee table that separated the sisters and her. Her sudden movements made the sisters stand up as well.

"What? What's wrong?" Prue asked, well, **P**rue. She looked at her sisters and grabbed their hands; signaling that they may have to use the Power of Three. But Piper and Phoebe were surprised that she didn't let go. Usually Prue stood in front of them, but she never held their hands like they were in elementary school.

"There's a demon coming," **P**rue said in a worried tone. "That's one of my powers in the future: To sense demons before they come."

"I wished we had that before now," Phoebe whispered into Prue's ear. Prue just snickered. _Leave it up to Phoebe to lighten anybody's mood _Prue thought. That's when the demon showed up. Phoebe screamed, but night in fear, in delight.

**P**rue turned around to see the demon. She almost fainted when she saw him. "Cole, what the hell are you doing here!" She said in a furious tone. Phoebe, Prue, and Piper were surprised that she knew him.

"You know him?" Phoebe asked excitedly. She obviously didn't hear how **P**rue reacted when she saw him. Phoebe ran over to Cole to hug him, but **P**rue stood in her way.

"Don't- you can't ever trust him…" **P**rue said. But as Cole walked up to Phoebe, **P**rue turned around, picked up her backpack, and ran behind Prue and Piper. Prue turned around to look at her. She noticed that she head fear written across her entire face. She then looked back at Phoebe and Cole who were now in an embrace.

"Who's your visitor?" Cole asked as he kissed Phoebe on her lips. Cole looked at **P**rue behind Piper and Prue. He focused his eyes a little more, and thought she looked like Prue, but at a younger age. He then looked at older Prue. "Is that your younger self?"

"No, she isn't. Cole, please leave right now," Prue asked in an exasperated tone. That made Phoebe angry.

"I thought we already talked about this Prue," Phoebe sort-of yelled. "We agreed that he could still be my boyfriend and that you wouldn't say anything…" She was interrupted by the audible gagging sounds of the young Prue. She shot daggers at the young Prue through her eyes. She stomped over to her sisters and dragged her out by the arm. "Why don't you like him? You don't even know him!" Phoebe yelled. As soon as she said that, she regretted it. She saw that the young Prue was hurt.

Prue pushed Phoebe away from the young Prue. "Phoebe! How dare you hurt an innocent, a family member maybe!" Prue was going to ask if younger Prue was okay, but the younger Prue started to speak.

"You asked where I'm from, right? Well, I'm from the future- a very bad future. All of you are dead-"she said as she pointed at Phoebe, Piper, and Prue. "-and I am the only one who is still good…" she chocked back a sob and looked at Cole and continued. "…hopefully. I cam back from the future because I wanted to change it." She turned to face Phoebe. "You should've trusted Aunt Prue, _mom. _She was right about him," she pointed and looked over at Cole at the same time.

Her razor sharp, blue eyes were now shinning. Tears started to fall down her cheeks in a little pattern. She turned back to her mother again. "Aunt Prue was right… He will always be evil, even when you strip his powers in the future; he somehow gets his powers back plus the power of immortality and even more. He never will be good." Tears are now streaming down young Prue's face. The sisters know that the little girl is not lying because they saw Phoebe's favorite bracelet on little Prue's wrist.

Phoebe brought her daughter into a long hug, but she pushed her away. "What? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked **P**rue in a caring tone.

"He's still here…" **P**rue says as she points at Cole. Phoebe walks over to Cole, whispers something into his ear, gives him a kiss on his lips, and he shimmers out. **P**rue then continues. "He hurts you and your sisters… All of your sisters," she put an emphasis on all because she wanted to make them think.

That made Phoebe tense up. She knew that he was ordered by the triad to kill them, but she didn't know that he was going to do anything else. "What do you mean by 'he hurts my sisters'?" Phoebe thought for a second; analyzing what she also said. "And did you say 'all' of my sisters? I only have two…" Her voice trailed off as she saw **P**rue shake her head.


	23. Worst Premonition of Her Life

**(WARNING FOR ALL COLE LOVERS: I am sorry that I have to write this chapter, but it helps the storyline. Please don't be mad at me… Read on, that's all I ask.) (Oh and review too. Thank you to all that read this story. I also read all of my reviewer's stories. That's a promise… Anyway, here's a recap of the last chapter…)**

"He's still here…" **P**rue says as she points at Cole. Phoebe walks over to Cole, whispers something into his ear, gives him a kiss on his lips, and he shimmers out. **P**rue then continues. "He hurts you and your sisters… All of your sisters," she put an emphasis on all because she wanted to make them think.

That made Phoebe tense up. She knew that he was ordered by the triad to kill them, but she didn't know that he was going to do anything else. "What do you mean by 'he hurts my sisters'?" Phoebe thought for a second; analyzing what she also said. "And did you say 'all' of my sisters? I only have two…" Her voice trailed off as she saw **P**rue shake her head.

* * *

Piper and Prue also noticed that Prue shook her head. They both wanted to ask her why she did, but Piper beat Prue to the punch. "Why did you shake your head when Phoebe said she had only two sisters?" Piper, Phoebe, and Prue looked at each other. Prue wasn't surprised at young Prue's action, but she acted curious when her two younger sisters looked at her.

_G-d I wish I could tell them _Prue thought. _I wish I could tell them about the younger sister, but mom would kill me. _She just smiled at the others. Young Prue just shook her head again.

"I didn't shake my head when you said you only had two sisters. My hair was in my eyes, so I had to get it out," Prue said. She hoped that her aunts and her mother were buying it, but as she looked at her Aunt Prue, who stood a little behind Piper and Phoebe, she raised an eyebrow. Prue then shook her head in a slow motion and smiled. Young Prue's mouth hung open and her eyebrows were up as high as the sky. Piper cocked her head to the side like a dog as she was looking at young Prue.

"You okay? You seem surprised…" Piper looked behind her at her older sister. _That's funny… _Piper thought. _I thought I just saw her shaking her head at young Prue. _Piper stood there looking at Prue for a very long time. Or what seemed like a long time. Phoebe had to shake Piper because she wasn't responding to her. Piper just shook her head like young Prue and turned around to face young Prue again. Young Prue's expression was gone.

"Okay, so what do you have in that bag of yours?" Phoebe asked as she clapped her hands. That made Prue bring her bag to her chest and hug it. "Okay then… What should we do now?" She directed the question at her sisters. They both shrugged, but Phoebe had an idea. She turned back to her daughter and walked over to her. She brought her to the couches and sat her down.

Piper and older Prue went over to the adjacent couch and sat down; watching as mother and daughter interacted. Phoebe then sat down next to young Prue and had her face her. "Why don't we talk about why Cole bothers you...?"

Young Prue's eyes just widened about what her mother just asked her. She stood up so quickly that her bag dropped to the ground, and all of the things came piling out of it. The sister's eyes immediately shot to the funeral pamphlets with their names on them. But they were confused to as why there were four with the fourth one having the name 'Paige Matthews-Mitchell' on it.

Young Prue grabbed them before the sisters could see the dates on her Aunt Prue's pamphlet. But what they noticed is that older Prue's is a little more yellow than the other three. They just dismissed it when they noticed the young Prue was heading for the front door.

They stopped her before she could leave. Young Prue just collapsed to the ground as she tried with all of her might to get past the sisters. Tears started streaming down her face from, what seemed like, a bottomless lake. "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" Phoebe crooned as she sat down next to her daughter; dragging her into an embrace. Phoebe started stroking young Prue's hair. _Her hair is as soft as my cashmere sweater _Phoebe thought.

Phoebe looked at her daughter's swollen eyes as she kept crying. When she did stop crying, Piper brought her a tissue box and a plastic bag to through them in because she knew she wouldn't be getting off of the floor anytime soon. Piper and Prue just stood next to Phoebe knowing that if they sat down, young Prue might feel uncomfortable. Young Prue moved her hair out of her eyes, but when she did, the sisters noticed she had a ring on like someone they knew.

"Where did you get that ring?" older Prue asked her niece. She wanted to confirm that her niece got it from whom she was thinking of. She walked over to young Prue, but that made her get up and walk over to the stairs. When she got there, she turned around and looked at her family. Her mom was already standing up before she turned around.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," young Prue said in a quiet voice. She looked down at her shoes. She then realized she was still in her funeral clothes. "I need a change of clothing…" As she said that out loud, her outfit changed into something a little more comfortable. Prue jumped back at her wish coming true. She looked desperately at her aunts and her mother. "How did I do that!" she asked in a panicked voice.

The sisters thought that she actually didn't know how she did that or that this was a quirk. They decided on the first. "We don't know…" the sisters said. When they did say that together, they were surprised. They then turned their attention back to the girl at the stairs.

"Let's not worry about that right this second sweetie," Phoebe said in the most motherly tone she could muster. She walked over to the scared, young girl. But young Prue stepped back and Phoebe froze in her steps. "Okay… Now you have to tell me why you keep walking away from us," Phoebe said in a stern voice.

"You're not my mother yet, so I don't have to. I just want to go back to my time… I don't care if Cole comes back and rapes me again because I have nothing left to live for-" Prue realized what she had just said and looked at her family. Their faces were stone-white and their eyes wide open. Piper tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"What do you mean by that you have 'nothing left to live for'?" Prue asked. She was curious because she knew anyone of her family members know they have a destiny to fulfill. Her niece hasn't completed hers yet so she has to live.

"Prue, you didn't hear what she said… _She was raped by Cole…_" Piper sort of screamed at her sister. Young Prue nodded at her family. But instead of Phoebe comforting her, Piper walked over to her and pulled her in close. Phoebe stepped back in surprise. She never thought that he would do anything like that.

"You can't be serious…" Phoebe said, almost out of breath. She looked into the young girl's eyes and then decided that she was. Phoebe walked over to her oldest sister, who was standing by _the _wall. Phoebe went to lean on the wall, but as she did, she had the worst premonition of her life.


	24. Wyatt

**(What I always do… RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER)**

"Prue, you didn't hear what she said… _She was raped by Cole…_" Piper sort of screamed at her sister. Young Prue nodded at her family. But instead of Phoebe comforting her, Piper walked over to her and pulled her in close. Phoebe stepped back in surprise. She never thought that he would do anything like that.

"You can't be serious…" Phoebe said, almost out of breath. She looked into the young girl's eyes and then decided that she was. Phoebe walked over to her oldest sister, who was standing by _the _wall. Phoebe went to lean on the wall, but as she did, she had the worst premonition of her life.

* * *

When Phoebe came out of her premonition, she immediately fell to the ground; her two older sisters where at her side in a flash. They knew they couldn't move Phoebe because she always had to be left alone after her premonitions. When they noticed blood pooling underneath her head, Piper and Prue simultaneously called out for Leo. Blue lights appeared right besides Piper, and as soon as they appeared, they disappeared revealing a handsome man with sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes took their place. 

Piper looked up at the man with frightened eyes. "Leo, heal her!" She looked back at Phoebe; not wanting to take her eyes off of her sister again. When she saw the pool of blood shrinking, she sighed a huge sigh of relief. She knew Phoebe was going to be okay.

When Phoebe awoke, she immediately sat up and screamed, "Prue! Where are you!" When she realized she was sitting right next to her, she flung herself on top of her sister and practically squeezed her to death. "Thank G-d you're still here! Thank G-d! Don't leave me! You can't leave me or Piper!" She then started sobbing. Prue just started rubbing Phoebe's back knowing what she just saw.

Piper looked at Prue's face, but the expression on Prue's face didn't change from before Phoebe had her premonition unlike her own face. "Prue, aren't you worried about what Phoebe just saw?" Piper asked with her voice trembling like crazy.

Prue looked up at Piper. "Honestly Piper?" Prue asked with a sigh while Phoebe continued to sob on Prue's shoulder. Piper nodded in a very slow motion. She was worried about Prue from Phoebe's reaction, but she was surprised that Prue was unaffected. "No, I am not surprised at Phoebe's reaction to her premonition. I knew it would be coming…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she still didn't want to accept what the Angel of Death told her not too long ago. She looked back down at her little sister who has slightly calmed down but unable to talk.

Prue's answer scared Piper and it confused Leo. "You mean you know what Phoebe saw?" Leo asked. He knew Prue couldn't see the future, but he knew by Prue's answer that she was warned of Phoebe's premonition by some other figure. "Then can you tell us why Phoebe is crying?" He looked at his sister-in-laws with concern. He knew that if Phoebe was crying over her premonition about Prue, something bad is going to happen to Prue in the very near future. Leo then noticed young Prue standing next to the stairs observing them with somber eyes. "Who are you?"

When Leo asked that, Piper just slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about her right now, she's good. We need to let Prue answer your question you just asked." She looked at her sisters who were now getting up, off of the floor. "Let's go to the conservatory…" She walked over to the conservatory with the rest of her family following. Piper sat down on a couch and Leo sat on the right side of her.

Prue and Phoebe sat down on the adjacent couch. When the young Prue walked into the room, Piper looked up at her. "Prue, why don't you come, and sit next to me? I think that your mom needs to be with her _sister_ Prue right now…"

Young Prue walked over to Piper and sat next to her on her left. She then looked over Piper and said, "Don't worry Uncle Leo. Aunt Piper seriously just said Prue. You weren't hallucinating." She then got comfortable on the couch. Leo had his mouth open. He knows know why Phoebe was crying after she was healed because of her near fatal premonition.

"You know what my premonition was about Prue?" Phoebe asked in a quiet voice. She looked at her sister. She was trying to search for fear in her sister's bright, shining, blue eyes. But she didn't find any. All she found was, surprisingly, ease and comfort. "What did I see then?" Phoebe was so scared. She didn't want her biggest fear to come to life. She didn't want to loose a sister.

Prue took a deep breath before she answered her sister. She looked into Piper's hazel eyes trying to tell her, 'don't be afraid, Piper. I am not going to stop watching over you or Phoebe.' It seemed as if Piper got the message until Prue responded to Phoebe and Leo's questions. "Phoebe saw my… death." Prue chocked on the last word, but it sounded like a scream to her family members.

Prue and young Prue looked into each other's eyes. Prue knew that young Prue knew about her death all along. Young Prue then heard Phoebe's thoughts. _I wonder if my daughter will tell us when Prue dies. _"Mom, I can't tell you when it happens, and anyway, I won't be here to help with the demon. I have telepathy if you were wondering how I knew what you were thinking."

"ONTO ANOTHER SUBJECT THEN!" Piper screamed. She didn't want to think about her sister's imminent death. She looked into her niece's ice-blue eyes. "Why don't we talk about your Cole problems then…" She regretted what she said as soon as she said it because she saw sadness rush over her face.

"I can't tell you…" Prue looked at her Aunt Prue. "At least not before I tell you where I got my ring from. You wanted to know, right?" Her aunt nodded her head. "I got it from my dad. He is a cupid. His name is Coop. This ring was his extra one given to him from the Elders. The Elders are trying so hard to get our trust back by giving us extra, or important, things. He gave me this ring and told me '_If you are ever taken by a demon to a different time or anywhere for that matter, just call out one of our names_- he meant my cousin's names or his- _because love is heard throughout time_.' And I never talk about my Cole problems without one of my cousins here." Young Prue looked up at the ceiling at speak one name loud and clearly: Wyatt.

Blue and white lights appeared right next to the couch she was sitting on. A young boy, with dirty-blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and a nice build, appeared behind the lights. "Prue! Thank G-d you called for me. I was starting to get worried…" He looked around at his surroundings and looked at the people in the room. He bent down next to his cousin. "You went to the past?" Wyatt looked at his Aunt Prue and smiled. Then his body shot back next to his cousin. "20 years into the past? You know you're not supposed to change history. Everything happens for a reason-"

Prue stood up and faced Wyatt as he stood up. "Why can't I, Wyatt? And don't you dare say 'It's destiny' because I don't care for it, or them, anymore!" Young Prue lost all of her energy and collapsed against her cousin. "I don't want all of them to die!" As Wyatt brought his arms around Prue to comfort her, their parents and aunt stood up.

"What does she mean by she doesn't want _all_ of us to die? I thought I was the only one to die in the near future…" Adult Prue asked.


	25. Uncle Andy

**(Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. One of my teachers in my school died of a heart attack, and he was one of my favorite teachers. Anyway, here's a recap of the last chapter (hope you like this one))**

Blue and white lights appeared right next to the couch she was sitting on. A young boy, with dirty-blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and a nice build, appeared behind the lights. "Prue! Thank G-d you called for me. I was starting to get worried…" He looked around at his surroundings and looked at the people in the room. He bent down next to his cousin. "You went to the past?" Wyatt looked at his Aunt Prue and smiled. Then his body shot back next to his cousin. "20 years into the past? You know you're not supposed to change history. Everything happens for a reason-"

Prue stood up and faced Wyatt as he stood up. "Why can't I, Wyatt? And don't you dare say 'It's destiny' because I don't care for it, or them, anymore!" Young Prue lost all of her energy and collapsed against her cousin. "I don't want all of them to die!" As Wyatt brought his arms around Prue to comfort her, their parents and aunt stood up.

"What does she mean by she doesn't want _all_ of us to die? I thought I was the only one to die in the near future…" Adult Prue asked.

Prue still had her arms around her oldest cousin as she looked at her grief-stricken family. She looked down at the floor as memories started to fill her mind. She remembered when her mother told her how their family viewed death and Death himself. She remembered how her mother had comforted her whenever she was depressed and lonely. She remembered all of the family barbeques they had that usually ended up with a huge food fight. She remembered how her mother and aunts were together- they barely fought and they were so supportive of each other. She then looked into Wyatt's eyes and sighed.

"How are we going to tell them?" Prue whispered in her head; Even though no one else in the room had telepathy besides the two of them. This just made Wyatt laugh. She let go of Wyatt. "This isn't funny Wyatt," Prue said in anger. "Remember how I told you at my mom's funeral that 'Nothing is final'? Well that was a clue to you that I was going to change what happened to our family. Don't you want _your_ parents alive? Or how about Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry? How do you think Patty is taking this? What about Chris? Don't you think he's going through a hard time too? By the way, I don't know where my father went because he's not a cupid anymore. Once he lost the love of his life, he lost his strength to bring love to other people."

Wyatt looked at her in disbelief. He didn't know that his cousin had this much anger built up. Of course he knew that his cousin and brother were going through a hard time too. Wyatt was one of those people who didn't express his feelings through words; he expressed them through magic. He knows that it's forbidden to use magic like that, but who can blame someone for creating a 'demon' because he, or she, thought it was their fault for their parents being so apart?

"Prue… I-I didn't know how angry you were. I know everyone has the right-" Wyatt tried to calm down his cousin, but someone interrupted him.

"It's really sweet how you two get along, and I don't know how one of us has a boy because our family line is full of female witches, but we're still confused on how all of us die in the future and who the hell is Henry and Patty?" Piper breathed heavily. Her of all people was the one who was confused on how _one_ of them had a boy. Then something struck her. "Prue, did you say that his name is Wyatt?" Young Prue nodded. "But that's Leo's last… Oh." Piper realized that Wyatt is her son.

"Anyway, all of us die in the future? Are you sure?" Phoebe asked. When her daughter gave her the 'I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-that-question' look, she knew that was a stupid question. But young Prue just walked over to the couch where her mini-backpack was laying. She opened a pocket that was hidden inside the biggest pocket, and took out four pamphlets. She handed one to each of the adults in the room- with their own names on it.

Leo's pamphlet read: "Leo Wyatt: 1974-2020, Father, Husband, and Brother-in-law" The triquetra on the front, underneath his name. Piper's pamphlet read: "Piper Halliwell: 1972-2020, Sister, Wife, Mother, Daughter, and Sister-in-Law" also with the triquetra underneath her name. Phoebe's read: "Phoebe Halliwell: 1975-2021 Sister, Wife, Mother, Daughter, and Sister-in-law" with the triquetra underneath her name.

But adult Prue's was different. She just stared at it a long time. After a few minutes, she showed it to her sisters and brother-in-law. It read: "Prudence Halliwell, then it had the triquetra, then 1970-2001". Piper nearly fainted and Phoebe sighed. She already had a premonition about her sister's death, but she was still terrified. She noticed that she lived the longest out of her sisters.

"I live a year longer than when the last life of my sister is taken? That's just great…" Phoebe said sarcastically. "I would've committed suicide if it was any longer." She looked at her daughter as she said 'committed suicide' because she looked down at the floor. When young Prue looked up again, she had tears in her eyes.

"That's exactly what did, or you do…" She felt Wyatt's hand on her shoulder and she squeezed it. She looked at her Aunt Prue with anger. "Why didn't you burn that page in the BOS with the heart stopping potion? You know you were extremely lucky… Uncle Andy wasn't supposed to hear you when you said 'Look out!'." She covered her mouth as she finished the word 'you' after realizing what she said. Everyone, including Wyatt, was dumbfounded. Everyone was thinking 'Did she just say 'Uncle Andy'?' "Shit! I wasn't supposed-"

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell!" A voice shouted. It echoed throughout the entire manor- shaking it a little. A bright light covered the whole room; blinding everyone. When the light disappeared, there was a figure standing in its place.

_**Hope you liked this chapter!**_


	26. Something is Wrong

**(Again, sorry for the wait…)**

**RECAP:**

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell!" A voice shouted. It echoed throughout the entire manor- shaking it a little. A bright light covered the whole room; blinding everyone. When the light disappeared, there was a figure standing in its place.

* * *

Everyone stared at the figure in disbelief; except young Prue. She was looking at her shoes. She looked up with 'Sorry' written all over her face. "I'm sorry! I mean, it just- slipped out. And by the way, how did you get here?" Prue said with a hint of sorrow. She brushed the hair out of her eyes that just fell in front of her face. She sighed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Prue, who is he?" Wyatt whispered into her ear. He never knew of an 'Uncle Andy' or an 'Andy' for that matter. He looked into the man's eyes trying to get a read on him with no avail. While Wyatt asked the question, adult Prue stood in front of him.

"Andy?" She said out-of-breath like. She looked into his eyes, but didn't recognize them as the eyes of her Andy. But she ignored it because he was, he was, he was just there. "How- how is this possible?" Prue said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She still thought his death was her fault; she had never forgiven herself.

Every moment Prue spent with a guy, her mind always wandered over to Andy. She just couldn't be in a relationship more than a few months because of him. She didn't think it was a bad thing. Prue thought that if she became close with another man, she would get them killed.

Leo was happy to see him for Prue's sake, but was still pondering on young Prue's question. "Prue, what did you mean by how'd he got here?" Leo looked into the eyes of his future niece. He put a lot of pressure on young Prue by doing that. Before young Prue could answer, Andy answered for her.

"She meant on how I got to the past," Andy said, answering Leo's question. He turned to adult Prue. He smiled at Prue and gently took her hand into both of his. "I am sorry that I am not _your_ Andy, Prue. But I am sure he- my past self- would've said he still loved you," he said smiling. He laughed and everyone stared at him with questioning looks. "You haven't changed at all, Prue."

Prue took her hand out of his grasp. She was still in shock. She hadn't seen him in two years, and he comes back and laughs at her? "What? I haven't changed at all? What do you mean?" Prue said angrily. She backed away from Andy. She wasn't at all mad at him; Prue was mad at the Elders for taking him away from her. As she heard from her niece, they are, or were, going to get married. She didn't understand why she was mad at Andy.

"Prue, I don't think Andy means that in a bad way," Phoebe said in a comforting tone as she took a step closer to her which annoyed Prue, but she listened to her baby sister.

"Yeah, he probably means that you have never changed since now until his time," Piper added. Andy nodded at Piper's comment. Everyone was just standing around not knowing what to say. That was until Andy started speaking to young Prue.

"Prue, you have to be more careful about what you say," Andy said, starting to scold young Prue. "You know that if you say, or do, one miniscule thing, it can change history- forever. Like, if you tell your mother anything _bad_ that happens, you may not be born." Andy emphasized bad meaning Phoebe's relationship with Cole. Young Prue grimaced at her uncle's warnings because she has already told her mother some things that have happened. "Prue you didn't!" Andy yelled at her.

"Andy, don't you think you're being a little harsh on her?" Phoebe said, trying to defend her daughter. "I mean she is a smart girl, but she just wants the best for her family. You can't be mad at somebody for wanting that." Phoebe walked over to her daughter and gave her a tight squeeze. When Phoebe was ready to let go, her daughter didn't lessen her grip. Phoebe looked down at her future daughter's head that was currently buried into her shoulder. Young Prue started to shake.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked; obviously concerned for her own flesh and blood. When her daughter didn't answer her, she started getting even more nervous. "Prue, what's wrong? Sweetie, why aren't you answering me?" Phoebe embraced her daughter as she started shaking more. Tears were now streaming down Phoebe's face because she didn't know what was wrong with her daughter. Phoebe looked over to Andy for help.

"I don't know Phoebe…" Andy started to say as something just clicked in his brain. "Oh shit!" A worried look crossed his face. Adult Prue looked over at Andy because she never heard him swear- absolutely never. But everyone removed their attention from Andy's words and focused on Phoebe's daughter.

"What's wrong with her, Andy?" Phoebe asked desperately as she rocked back and forth with young Prue. Phoebe guided her over to a couch and sat down thinking that would calm her down a little, but it just made it worse. "Andy! What's going on with Prue!" Phoebe started sobbing. She rested her head on top of her daughters with tears still flowing from her eyes.

Piper looked at her 'younger' sister. She could only imagine what Phoebe must be feeling right now; helpless with your daughter crying and shaking in your arms and not being able to do anything. She rushed over to Andy. "What the hell is wrong with my niece, Andy!" She was going to grab Andy's shirt and start shaking him back and forth, but her sister stepped in front of her.

"Piper, it's not his fault that Prue is… losing control," Prue tried to muster the only words she could think of. "We can't rush Andy into telling us what's wrong with her; we have to be a little patient-"

"How can we be patient right now? My daughter _is _losing control, and I can't do anything? How is a mother supposed to let her daughter suffer?" Phoebe said completely losing it. Wyatt immediately rushed to her aide. Wyatt forced his aunt to let go of her and to let him start to comfort her.

Phoebe walked over to Piper and laid her head on her shoulder. Piper put her arm around Phoebe's waist and started stroking her head saying some comforting things into her ear. All they could do right now was to watch cousin trying to comfort cousin.

"Prue, what's wrong? Who do you need?" Wyatt asked his younger cousin. He rocked back and forth like his aunt was doing before. Prue motioned for him to lean down so she could say what, or who, she needed. Wyatt brought his head back so quickly, Leo swore he could've head whiplash. "Is that who was with you in your room when… after… it?" Wyatt never knew they could talk to that person because they couldn't summon the person.

"Wyatt, who does she need?" Leo asked his oldest son. "And why is she shaking like that?"

"Well, she's having a panic attack," Andy simply stated. "Something… happened, or happens depending on how someone looks at it, to her when she was a little girl, and it continued. The thing is, the only person who knew about it first, was the one person who I already knew before she told Wyatt." Andy said practically giving a speech.

Everyone was waiting for Andy or Wyatt to say who it was; when adult Prue got frustrated by waiting. "And that person is…?" Prue was standing next to her sisters when she asked the question. Wyatt and Andy looked in her direction and opened their mouths to say who it was when someone appeared behind the sisters.


	27. Aunt Prue REVISED

**(Hello to all of my loyal readers and first time readers. I am not going to be able to post more for a few weeks, but I will be able to write more to able to post right away. So, I wrote a long update because 1.) I haven't update in a long time, and 2.) I will not be able to update for a few weeks. So, like I always do, here's a recap of the last chapter.)**

"Prue, what's wrong? Who do you need?" Wyatt asked his younger cousin. He rocked back and forth like his aunt was doing before. Prue motioned for him to lean down so she could say what, or who, she needed. Wyatt brought his head back so quickly, Leo swore he could've had whiplash. "Is that who was with you in your room when… after… it always happens?" Wyatt never knew they could talk to that person because they couldn't summon the person.

"Wyatt, who does she need?" Leo asked his oldest son. "And why is she shaking like that?"

"Well, she's having a panic attack," Andy simply stated. "Something… happened, or happens depending on how someone looks at it, to her when she was a little girl, and it continued. The thing is, the only person who knew about it first, was the one person who I already knew before she told Wyatt." Andy said practically giving a speech.

Everyone was waiting for Andy or Wyatt to say who it was when adult Prue got frustrated by waiting. "And that person is…?" Prue was standing next to her sisters when she asked the question. Wyatt and Andy looked in her direction and opened their mouths to say who it was when someone appeared behind the sisters.

The sisters turned around and looked at the person behind them. They were stunned to see who was there. The first thing she did was run up to adult Prue and hug her. She then started sobbing on her shoulder. Adult Prue wrapped her arms around her. She understood why she was crying, but she didn't understand why she immediately ran over to her.

"Shhh… It's okay Phoebe, it's okay… Shhh…" Prue was rubbing the back of her head. Prue pulled away from Phoebe and sighed. "My _baby _sister all grown up…" Prue took another step back and scanned her from head-to-toe and back up again. "You have changed so much," Prue commented. Future Phoebe gave a tear-filled chuckle. Prue removed her hands from Phoebe's shoulders. "I understand why you would cry when you saw me, but why did you just run into me? I mean I would gladly give my sister a hug, even if she came from the past or future, and of course the present," Prue breathed. She took another breath and stood up straighter. "The thing is is that I don't understand by you being surprised to see me."

Everyone stared at the future Phoebe standing in the middle of the room. She looked at everyone's faces. When she came across her daughter's face, her heart went out to her. She remembered a time when she was still alive, in the future, and walking up the stairs when her daughter ran up the stairs in front of her with the same scared face on.

_A Long Flashback_

"_Hey Phoebe, can you go get the book from the attic and bring it down?" Paige asked her older sister. Phoebe glared at her and snorted._

"_Why can't you go orb upstairs and get it yourself?" Phoebe said annoyed. In the past few weeks, she was the one who _always _had to get the BOA. Paige crossed her arms, smiled, and leaned back into the chair she was sitting in._

"_Because…" Paige was grinning now. "… that would be considered personal gain, Phoebe. And the number one rule to being a witch is…?" Phoebe sighed and stood up. She gave her younger sister a love _slap_ on the shoulder._

"_No personal gain, but this is so not fair! I had to have gotten the book all the time in the past few weeks! Why can't you or Piper get the book?" Phoebe crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. Piper walked into the room having heard the conversation her younger sisters were having._

"_Because we have fought every demon, sometimes not including you, and made every potion," Piper answered for Paige. Piper cupped a cup of steaming coffee in her hands and leaned against the wall. "Besides, you know the book better than we do." Piper took a sip of her coffee and practically spit it out because it was too hot. Instead of still holding the piping hot coffee, she placed it on top of a coaster on the table next to her._

_Phoebe smiled when Piper told her she knew the book better than the both of them. She looked at her younger sister with a frown on her face. "Sorry for slapping you, Paige," she apologized. "And you guys are right… I _do_ know the book better than you two. You two can hardly find any demon in the book." She said with a smile on her face as she looked at her sister's reactions. She flipped her hair as she turned around towards the stairs to get the book. _

_Phoebe started walking up the stairs when the front door opened and banged against the wall, and then it was slammed shut. Phoebe's daughter, who was ten at the time, appeared behind the wall with her clothes torn. Her aunts gasped at the sight of their niece. When she turned towards them to throw her book bags on the ground, they saw she had multiple cuts and scratches on her face. _

_She stopped for a split second to look both of her aunts in the eyes. They saw that her normally bright, shinning blue eyes were now grey and brimming with tears. Her mother was oblivious to the events unfolding behind her as she ascended the stairs. Prue then ran up the stairs pushing past her mom. She turned her head around slightly to say sorry and tried to hide her tears and face from her, but her mother saw what she looked like and gasped._

_Phoebe picked up her pace to follow her daughter to her room, but then she heard the door slam and knew she should leave her alone. Phoebe remembered her daughter slamming her door on plenty of occasions when her face was wet with tears and covered with blood. But she never knew it was her own blood until now. She was still going up the stairs when she ran into her husband. _

"_Sorry!" Phoebe said as she rubbed her nose. Apparently he was looking for her because he backed into the hallway to let her onto the second floor. He stayed there wanting to ask her a question, but she asked it first. "Do you know what's wrong with Prue?" She asked folding her arms across her chest and cocking her head to the side like a dog._

"_No, I was actually coming downstairs to find out from you, but obviously you don't know either," Coop stated with concern for his daughter. "Someone should go check on her because she didn't look so good." He said as he looked into her chocolate eyes. He smoothed back her brown hair and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him. She fell in love with him the moment she met him._

"_I will," Phoebe said smiling. She gave her husband a peck on the lips as she headed towards her daughter's room. Coop held her arm so she couldn't move any closer to Prue's room. _

_He swung her around and placed his lips on hers. Phoebe became week at the knees as she always does when she kisses love himself. Warmth spread throughout her body as the kiss escalated into Coop picking her up allowing Phoebe to wrap her legs around his waist. As much as Phoebe wanted to continue this, she broke the kiss and had him put her down._

"_I really need to go check on Prue," Phoebe said blushing. Phoebe turned around but Coop stopped her again. "Coop, I can't," she said as she looked into his gorgeous eyes. _

"_That's not what I was going to do, Phoebe," he started to explain. "I was going to ask you a question." Phoebe nodded to allow him to ask it. "Why were you coming upstairs anyway? Because you said you were scrying for demons and told me not to bother you at the moment. I saw Prue rush past you on the stairs."_

"_My sisters are making me get the book again," Phoebe said pouting again. Coop just laughed because he knew how many times she had to get the book for her sisters. Phoebe gave him a love tap on the shoulder as she shook her head and started heading towards her daughter's room, again. _

_Prue continued running up the stairs two at a time. She ran straight to her room; passing her father. This time, she hid her face from him and slammed her bedroom door right after she entered it. She leaned up against the door and looked up at the ceiling and started sobbing. She put her head into her hands and slid her body down to the floor. She then brought her knees up to her chest and rested her hands on them to support her head._

_She didn't move when she felt a presence in her room. She still sat there crying. The figure walked towards her and sat down. As the figure always does when she comes down into the room of the only connection to her family, she put a semi-sound barrier up to protect them both. She then placed her arm around the niece that was named after her who immediately fell into her. Her other arm found its way to the other side of Prue._

_Prue started talking through her tears. "Aunt Prue it was horrible," she said as she hiccupped in between each word. She stopped crying and talking when she heard someone approach the door. She thought that the person was going to open the door, but she realized that she had also locked the door and that her aunt put up a sound barrier if they were to put their ear up to the door to listen to what was going on in the room. She continued after she heard the person leave._

"_I hate him, Aunt Prue! Why does he have to do this to me? Why can't he come back to the manor so my mom could vanquish him again?" She had calmed down a bit by talking; getting these things off of her chest, so to speak. "I mean g-d, who knows how many times you and my mom and Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige have vanquished him already…" She looked into her aunt's eyes with desperation._

_Prue sighed as she looked at her niece. "I kinda know what you mean, Prue," Prue said as she smoothed down her niece's hair. "I kept telling Phoebe that she shouldn't go out with him. Yet she married the damn bastard, and look what he did to her! She and you have gone through so much because of him…" She looked at young Prue to see if what she was saying was helping. Adult Prue smiled because young Prue wasn't crying anymore._

"_I would do anything to keep his filthy hands off of you, Prue. I wish he wouldn't do it because I can't stand seeing you in so much pain," Prue's words were slipping into 10 year old Prue's ears and they were sticking. "Listen, I am going to go and talk to Them to see if they can do something about keeping Cole from molesting you, okay?" Prue asked lovingly. When young Prue didn't look up, adult Prue lifted her head with her index finger so she could see eye-to-eye with her. "Okay?" She finally nodded to her aunt's question. "Good, I love you sweetie," Prue whispered into her ear as she hugged and stood up with young Prue._

_Both of them walked over to the oversized chair in the bedroom and sat down a little more comfortably. Prue looked at the picture of her aunts and mom on the night stand next to her aunt. She then looked up at Prue and smiled. "Did you _always_ use your powers on me?" Prue looked surprised at what her niece just asked her. "Not like that, Aunt Prue, I mean when you come down from 'up there'. How do you always seem to comfort me?"_

"_Well, I don't know. I think it might be like that because I grew up with two of my younger sisters. I helped comfort them, so I guess you can say I have previous experience!" She said laughing while finishing her sentence. They then heard a knock on the door._

"_Prue?" There was a pause while the person tried to listen for an answer. The person knocked again but harder. "Prue, are you in there? It's mommy. I just wanted to know if you're alright." _

"_Yeah, mom, um… hold on, okay? I'll come and unlock the door in a minute," She slightly yelled so she could break the sound barrier a little bit. Both Prue's heard a faint "Alright" come from the other side of the door. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. They got up, off of the chair and gave each other a hug. "Thanks, Aunt Prue, I love you too. And thanks for coming again," she said while smiling at the most powerful influence she had in her life._

"_Anytime, kid, anytime…" Adult Prue said. "Blessed be!" She said as she disappeared._

_Prue then used her telekinesis to unlock the door. Her mom must've heard the door unlock because she came in right away with the book in her hand. Phoebe placed the book on her daughter's bed as she walked over to where she was at. Phoebe looked at what her daughter had in her hand and smiled. It was one of the last pictures she took with her eldest sister, Prue._

"_What do you got there?" Phoebe asked as she sat down next to her daughter. Instead of telling her mom, she just handed the picture over to her. Phoebe gazed down at the picture. It was taking just as Prue and Phoebe walked down stairs after Prue had comforted her about something. Piper took the picture and Phoebe got so angry at her when she still developed it. But then again, the same picture was now her favorite one of just Prue and herself._

'_My sister was so amazing,' Phoebe thought. 'If you had a problem and you talked to her, she could say just about anything to calm you down. It seemed like she used magic on you when you spilled what was wrong to her. You could never keep anything from her, and besides, you couldn't- ever. I wish I could have her comfort my daughter.' She stroked the glass of the picture frame where Prue was and then handed it back to her daughter._

_Prue was stunned; she had just heard what her mother was thinking. "Um, mom?" Prue asked her mother. Her mother looked straight into her eyes and slowly nodded; answering her question. "I'm okay, really. I was just pushed into a bush by that bully at school. I'm fine…" She smiled at her mom assuring her that everything was fine. _

_Just in case, Phoebe used empathy on her daughter, and she smiled back. Phoebe then got up and walked over to the bed to grab the book. When she was at the door, her daughter stopped her by saying, "By the way, I think I have a new power, telepathy!" Phoebe froze at the door._

'_Did she just hear what I said about her aunt?' Phoebe thought. Without turning around, Phoebe asked her daughter, "Did you hear what I was thinking when I was looking at the picture frame?"_

"_No, I didn't, but I'm going to warn the rest of the family of my new power!" She said screaming and laughing as she ran downstairs to tell her family of the coolest new power in the household. Phoebe frowned when her daughter said no because she wished she did. She just followed her back downstairs with the book in tow._

_End Flashback_

Phoebe ran up to her daughter and her daughter practically jumped into her arms. She started crying even harder now that her real mom was here; the one that was there for every single illness she had in her life so far. "Mom! How did you get here?" She asked through tears as she backed away from her. "It doesn't matter, it just matters that you're here now!" She hugged her mom again, but when she did, everything started to fade out. Her aunts Piper and Prue, her mom's past self, her uncle Leo, and her 'uncle' Andy. But before she blacked out, she saw that everyone had collapsed as if they just fell asleep standing up- but fell.

_Prue_ woke up by her mom shoving her. "HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, PATTY! LET'S GO GET YOUR LISCENCE!" Her mom shouted straight into her ear. "But first we have to go meet your Aunts and Uncles at Egg Harbor Café for the traditional family birthday breakfast. Let's get going or we're going to be late!" Her mother exited her room in a bouncy mood.

'Wait a minute…' _Prue_ thought. '… _my_ sixteenth birthday? But I was only fifteen when she died. And did she say that we had to _meet_ my aunts at Egg… That means they're all alive! But that doesn't make sense… I didn't do anything to change the past! I just spilled half my beans to my past family's lives, and that must've helped somehow? G-d, how am I going to past the driver's test that I don't even remember even studying for? Wait a minute, did she just call me Patty?'

While _Prue_ was thinking all of those questions, she had gotten dressed and had gotten into her mom's car. They got out of the car when they got to the café. _Prue_ ran into the restaurant to the table where the hostess told her to go to. She froze when she saw who was at the table.

**Hope I didn't suspend you guys too much! Anyway, here's something to think about:**

_**Who are the people sitting at the table?**_

_**How did she get to be 16 when she left the future when she was 15?**_

_**And why isn't her name Prue anymore?**_


	28. A New Name

**Hey people! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I was in camp for two weeks and then in Florida for two. If you didn't re-read the ending to the last chapter, I put the recap in there for you. So, you know what I always do….. RECAP!**

_Prue_ woke up by her mom shoving her. "HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, PATTY! LET'S GO GET YOUR LISCENCE!" Her mom shouted straight into her ear. "But first we have to go meet your Aunts and Uncles at Egg Harbor Café for the traditional family birthday breakfast. Let's get going or we're going to be late!" Her mother exited her room in a bouncy mood.

'Wait a minute…' Prue thought. '… _my_ sixteenth birthday? But I was only fifteen when she died. And did she say that we had to _meet_ my aunts at Egg… That means they're all alive! But that doesn't make sense… I didn't do anything to change the past! I just spilled half my beans to my past family's lives, and that must've helped somehow? G-d, how am I going to past the driver's test that I don't even remember even studying for? Wait a minute; did she just call me Patty?'

While _Prue_ was thinking all of those questions, she had gotten dressed and had gotten into her mom's car. They got out of the car when they got to the café. Prue ran into the restaurant to the table where the hostess told her to go to. She froze when she saw who was at the table.

* * *

'Ohmigod' _Prue_ thought with her mouth wide open. 'Is that Aunt Prue?' Prue was still breathing hard. Her mom came up behind her and squeezed her sides to make her jump. _Prue_ turned around to face her mom. "That was soooo not cool, mom!" Prue signaled for her mom to lean down so she could whisper something into her ear. "How is Aunt Prue here?"

Her mother stood up straight in a swift movement. The table full of the Warren/Halliwell line that was loud just a moment ago was muted by Phoebe's movement. Everyone noticed the look she had on her face. Piper was the first to speak up. "Phoebes, what's wrong? You look shocked…" Phoebe turned towards the table.

"It's… nothing, Piper," Phoebe lied. "It was an inside _joke _that my daughter and I have." She patted _Prue_ on the back a little too hard. Piper eyed her sister suspiciously, but then she continued talking to her husband. Phoebe just sat down next to her own husband, and _Prue_ sat down next to her Aunt Prue.

_Prue_ looked at her family and noticed a few BIG differences. She noticed that her cousins Wyatt and Chris weren't there, but this girl, who looked a few years older than her, was sitting next to her Aunt Piper. Her Aunt Prue was sitting next to this guy whom she has never seen before, and she had a wedding ring on.

"Too bad Penny couldn't come, Patty," the strange girl said. "You know she did have that college exam, right Aunt Prue?" _Prue _looked over to her aunt who nodded. "Here," the strange girl said as she ducked underneath the table to grab something. She came up with an envelope that read 'Patty' on the front. "Happy b-day cous'. It's from my parents and me," she finished as she pointed at _Prue's_ Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo.

_Prue _numbly opened the envelope to find a 'Happy 16th Birthday' card with money in it. She didn't bother reading the card because she was only interested in who this girl was. _Prue _looked under 'Love' and it listed two people whom she already knew, her Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. The last name was signed as 'Cousin Melinda'. _Prue _scrunched up her face in confusion. 'Who is this _Melinda _girl?'

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother asked. _Prue _shook her head to say that nothing was wrong. She looked over the table to her Aunt Piper.

"Thank you for the wonderful gift," _Prue _said without having her voice quiver. She smiled as she handed it to her mom to put into her bank account. She saw her Aunt Prue reaching for something in her purse when someone approached the back of _Prue_.

"May I take your orders now?" She asked in a pleasant tone. _Prue_'s body then turned ice cold. 'I know that voice…' She turned around to look at their waitress and gasped. The waitress looked at _Prue_. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" _Prue_ only shook her head. She kept watching the waitress while she was taking everybody else's orders. The woman then walked up to _Prue. _"And what can I get for the birthday girl?"

_Prue _opened her mouth to speak, but not a sound came out. She then cleared her throat and ordered her dish. Before the waitress was about to leave to place the orders with the chef, _Prue _asked her a question. "Didn't you use to work at South Bay Social Services? And isn't your name Paige?" The waitress spun on her heel because she was facing the kitchen with a surprised, yet confused expression on her face.

"How did you know where I worked over 18 years ago, and how did you know my name without me telling the table it nor me having my badge on?" Paige cocked her head to the side and thought, 'Whoever this girl is, she must be stalking me or something because I quit that job 4 and ½ years before she was even born.' _Prue_ shook her head.

"I know what you're thinking, but I am not stalking you," _Prue_ said carefully. Her family was giving her death glares because they knew she was reading her mind with her telepathic powers. _Prue_ took a deep breath before she started talking again, "It's just my _grandmother _and my _great grandmother _told me about you a few years ago." She emphasized grandmother and great grandmother because everyone in the family knew that they were dead and that all of them needed to talk when they got back to the manor.

"How would your grandmother and great grandmother know about me?" Paige asked utterly confused. "I mean, did they even show you a picture of me?" _Prue_ shook her head 'no' so Paige could continue. "Well you might be confusing me with another Paige who worked at South Bay Social Services." As she turned on her heal to place their orders, she thought, 'Maybe she wasn't confusing me with another Paige because I swear, there weren't any other Paige's working there.'

_Prue_ turned around and muttered, "Welcome to the family, Aunt Paige." She immediately regretted saying that because her Aunt Prue turned to her and asked her what she said. _Prue _shook her head again saying 'no' but this time as a 'nothing'.

* * *

A little while after they got their food and they were still eating, _Prue _asked one 'simple' question. "Aunt Piper?" She looked up from the plate of food she was eating and raised her eyebrows as a 'yes' because she had just put a forkful of food in her mouth. "Where are Wyatt and Chris?" Piper kind of chocked/coughed on the food, and then she swallowed the food.

"Who? Who are these 'Wyatt' and 'Chris' people?" _Prue _confirmed her suspicions. She knew that she had altered history by going back in time. _Prue _mentally kicked herself from practically killing her cousins whom she adored. The she felt a sharp pain on her leg. _Prue_ realized that it was her Aunt Prue pinching her.

'Don't talk about them or Paige anymore in front of everyone right now," adult Prue was thinking. 'We'll talk when we get back to the manor.' _Prue _was dumbstruck.

'How does Aunt Prue know who Chris, Wyatt, and Paige are and no-one else does?' _Prue_ looked around the table and found that everyone was finishing up their meals. Unlike them, _Prue_ didn't have the stomach to finish much of anything. The buss boys picked up all of their unwanted food and threw it away.

When the family arrived at the manor, all of them hurried inside except for _Prue _and adult Prue. "Aunt Prue-" _Prue_ started to say, but she cut her off.

"Listen to me, Prue," she stated. _Prue _was shocked at what her aunt had just called her. "I have been sent here; well I was forced to take over my own body from our destiny/reality/dimension- you know whatI mean-to help you make a decision." _Prue_ listened to her aunt speak. "You have two choices: 1.) you stay as Patty in this time with your life like this or, 2.) you go back to your original destiny/reality/dimension- you know what I mean- and you start your life over again to remain _truthful _to your mother. No, 'I was pushed into the bush…' stuff; you have to tell her."

_Prue _stood with desperation written all over her face. She wanted her family to be alive- all of her family including all of her aunts, but she also wanted her other cousins back.

**Sorry that this update was short. I am really tired, and it is almost 12:00 a.m. I hoped you liked it, and I will update again shortly.**

**Love,**

**Deb**


	29. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, I haven't posted in a while because I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, and it is really upsetting me. I work hard on this, and I don't get a lot of feedback. I look at other stories and see that they have over 300 reviews when they started writing the story only a month ago. I started writing mine over a YEAR ago. I know that people might like their storylines better, but what should I do to improve my reviews? Should I change my summary? What? I don't know if I really should continue this story if I don't get anymore than 3 reviews per update. **

**Dear...**

BewitchedPrue, ColePhoebe4eva, I have ADHD, Haily Champion, Rini08, MelindaW, Tragic Elektra, PaigeMatthews06, VampirePrincess86, Payton-Lee-Halliwell, juzblue, PiperPaigeP3, nikhel4eva, TVCrazed, runnin-imagination, Tobiaslova, charmed1s-halliwells, danielle503, demiMalfoy, irishtazbabe, p4piper, sakuraloveskyosohma, vill1, xxStarFirexx, and those of you who have read and reviewed my story,

**Thank you for putting my story on your alert list and on your favorite list. I really appreciate it. **

**I have this question on my mind: Why, when I have over 8 thousand views, would I only have 54 reviews?**

Please tell me what I should do...

With all of my love,

Deb

P.S. If I don't get any help, or enough help, I will discontinue this story, and start focusing on my other story.


	30. Leaving for Home

**Hey, here's my update.**

"Listen to me, Prue," she stated. _Prue _was shocked at what her aunt had just called her. "I have been sent here; well I was forced to take over my own body from our destiny/reality/dimension- you know what I mean-to help you make a decision." _Prue_ listened to her aunt speak. "You have two choices: 1.) you stay as Patty in this time with your life like this or, 2.) you go back to your original destiny/reality/dimension- you know what I mean- and you start your life over again to remain _truthful _to your mother. No, 'I was pushed into the bush…' stuff; you have to tell her."

_Prue _stood with desperation written all over her face. She wanted her family to be alive- all of her family including all of her aunts, but she also wanted her other cousins back.

(recap ended)

(new chapter)

_Prue _was still staring at her aunt when her mother came out.

"What are you two standing out here for? Come inside so we can talk about the little _incident _that happened at breakfast," Phoebe said as she motioned for them to come inside. She put her arm out to stop her eldest sister from walking into the house; eyeing her with a little suspicion. Without saying a word, Phoebe turned around and headed into the house with Prue hot on her heels.

Everyone was stunned when _Prue_ finished telling them about Paige. She looked around the circle that they had formed in the living room. Her cousin Melinda still didn't fully comprehend what she had just said while her mother had her arms crossed with an 'I-don't-believe-you' look on. On the other hand, her mother look interested while her father was thinking the whole thing over- again. _Prue_ already knew that her Aunt Prue believed her since she was also from her true destiny.

-A whole 'story' later...

"Okay, let me get this straight," her 'Uncle Jack' started to say. "Your grandmother, Patty, had an affair with her Whitelighter, Sam, and they had another kid which they named Paige whom they gave up for adoption?" _Prue _nodded. "Wow, and I thought that surprising Prue at Bucklands with my twin brother was weird." He then fell back against the couch with his head falling backwards. "Wait till our daughter finds out about this, Prue."

"She won't be finding out about this, Jack," Prue stated. She turned to him with a smile. "I don't even remember giving birth to her because _I _never did. I have one question for you: Do you think I am the same Prue that you married?" Jack felt her forehead to see if she was catching a fever, but he shook his head and looked at his sister-in-laws and brother-in-laws with confusion and desperation.

"Prue, sweetie, did you hit your head or something?" Phoebe said starting to giggle a little bit. "Because if I had Patty the way you had Penny, I would definitely remember giving birth to my own kid. I mean, laughing and then having your kid come out of you is kind of funny." She finished while everyone in the room, except for _Prue _and Prue, where laughing their heads off. They shared a look of confusion before Piper answered Prue's question.

"And why would you even ask Jack if he thought you were the same-" Piper was cut off by Prue herself.

"I am NOT the same Prue that he married!" She stood up fuming. She was muttering something under her breath before she turned to Phoebe. "Didn't you think there was something weird about _Patty _this morning?" Phoebe nodded; agreeing with Prue while looking over at _Prue _sheepishly. That's when Prue just exploded. "WELL BECAUSE SHE ISN'T PATTY!"

Prue breathed heavily as she sat down. Everyone except, of course, _Prue_ looked at her with wide-eyed expressions. _Prue _walked over to her mother and whispered, "Don't worry anymore because he already is- Cole is back," placing a hand on her shoulder "and I won't lie to you anymore. I will tell you the truth- once I get back to my own time." She stood up and walked over to her Aunt Prue. She looked up as _Prue _approached.

"Are you ready, Prue?" The spirit of the Prue that died in 2001 left the Prue of the present day they were in. Piper, Phoebe, Jack, Leo, Coop, Melinda, and even the Prue of the present day were having 'heart attacks' that very moment. No one believed what they were seeing. The spirit of Prue looked at everyone as she took hold of her niece's hand. (This was the only way she could take her back to their destined time.)

"Mom-" young Prue started to say, but Phoebe cut her off.

"Don't, I don't know what you are talking about, and I don't even know _who _you were talking about," she said in a too-harsh of a tone.

"You don't know who Cole is?" At the mention of his name, every head was moving back and forth between young Prue and Phoebe while they were having a little 'tiff'; almost as if all of the people in the room were watching a tennis match. "Every Phoebe in every dimension and reality knows about him. You obviously don't want to re-live the pain, or even think about him or what he did to you for that matter, but you will when I return where I belong."

She turned to the only one she really knew in the room. "Aunt Prue, I would like to start from the beginning. I don't want to lie to my mother about what Cole does to me." Young Prue took a quick glance at her mother in the room, and then turned back to her aunt. "Please take me home."

**What do you think? I didn't make this chapter longer because then this one would practically be a 2-in-1 chapter because of the two different scenarios. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. But school is starting the 22nd for me, so I don't know how the updating will work. Please R and R.**


	31. Thank you

**Hey! I'm sorry I've taken so long to post another chapter. School started 4 weeks ago, and I just haven't had the time to write anything. Anyway, I AM placing a recap in here, but it is a few segments of chapter 27: 'Aunt Prue REVISED' I sort of recommend you re-read that chapter and compare the third paragraph in the update with the 30th paragraph of the **flashback. **So, I hope you enjoy reading this!**

"I hate him, Aunt Prue! Why does he have to do this to me? Why can't he come back to the manor so my mom could vanquish him again?" She had calmed down a bit by talking; getting these things off of her chest, so to speak. "I mean g-d, who knows how many times you and my mom and Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige have vanquished him already…" She looked into her aunt's eyes with desperation.

-Prue then used her telekinesis to unlock the door. Her mom must've heard the door unlock because she came in right away with the book in her hand. Phoebe placed the book on her daughter's bed as she walked over to where she was at. Phoebe looked at what her daughter had in her hand and smiled. It was one of the last pictures she took with her eldest sister, Prue.

(recap over)

(new chapter)

Prue was stunned; she had just heard what her mother was thinking. "Um…mom?" Prue asked her mother. Her mother looked straight into her eyes and slowly nodded; answering her question. "I'm okay, really. I was just pushed into a bush by that bully at school. I'm fine…" She smiled at her mom assuring her that everything was fine, but the smile quickly turned into a frown and she collapsed into her mother's arms with tears running down her face. "Mom, I'm not fine…" Prue said, crying. "Cole-"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Phoebe lifted her daughter off of her by holding both shoulders. She looked straight into her eyes. Prue looked at her mother with red, swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. "How do you know about Cole?"

"He hurt me mom, and he said 'My name is Cole, not Belthazor, Phoebe' while he was hurting me," Prue said while she used her powers to get another tissue to wipe her nose.

"What do you mean by he hurt you? How did he find you?" Phoebe said while she tried to calm herself down by smoothing down her daughter's hair.

"Well, he was a janitor at my school, and he kept following me. He always had a mop in hand because somehow there were puddles of just plain _stuff_ behind me as I kept walking," Prue took a deep breath before she continued. "Today, when I went to my locker, I took out a book to look at. I opened the book to pretend to be looking at it and then astral projected so I was standing behind him to see why he was following me. Somehow he knew I was there, and he turned around and looked at me. He said, 'I didn't know you could do that, Phoebe.' So then he pushed my astral form, but I astral projected back into my body before I hit the wall. Can I have a tissue please?"

"So I'm guessing that when you came to, he was right there and grabbed you; including your stuff," Phoebe said while handing her a tissue. Prue nodded as she wiped dried tears off of her cheeks. Phoebe held both of Prue's hands to comfort her as much as she could while she told her what Cole did. New tears formed in Prue's eyes as well as Phoebe's. Both of their tears were racing down their cheeks.

"During, you know, he said, 'that's what you get, Phoebe; for hurting and vanquishing me! Don't call me or even refer to me as Belthazor anymore! My name is Cole, not Belthazor!' All of a sudden he stopped and sorrow filled his face. He got dressed and waved his had over me so most of my clothing was fixed. Cole said he was so sorry and didn't realize that I wasn't you…" Prue grabbed another tissue from the box her mother had moved in between the two of them.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry," Phoebe wrapped her arms around her daughter and comforted her just like adult Prue did while she was 'down there'. "_I would do anything to keep his filthy hands off of you, Prue, _you know that. We are going to find him and vanquish him again, okay?" She looked into Prue's eyes for conformation, but was surprised when her daughter shook her head.

"Someone has already talked to the Elders about it, and I can feel that he isn't alive anymore," she said looking into her mothers eyes. Phoebe had an eyebrow raised with a quizzical look on.

"Who?" She asked. All Prue did was take the picture frame off of the side table that her mother placed it on, and she pointed at a person in a picture.

-6 years later

Prue woke up by her mom shoving her. "HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, Prue! LET'S GO GET YOUR LISCENCE!" Her mom shouted straight into her ear. "But first we have to go meet your Aunts, Uncles, and cousins at Egg Harbor Café for the traditional family birthday breakfast. Let's get going or we're going to be late!" Her mother exited her room in a bouncy mood.

'Wait a minute…' Prue thought. '… _my_ sixteenth birthday? I guess since I told my mom about what Cole did to me allowed time to fast forward to the time I am supposed to be in.' Prue got cleaned up and dressed, then headed towards her mom's car. When they arrived at Egg Harbor, she jumped out of the vehicle and into the restaurant. The hostess knew who she was because she was told what Prue looked like, so she pointed Prue in the direction the table was in.

This time, she wasn't at all surprised at who was sitting around the table. Her Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo sat next to each other with Wyatt and Chris sitting to the right of Leo. Patty was sitting next to Chris and her mother. Prue's Uncle Henry was sitting next to her Aunt Paige and her father. (Her father had left early to set up the area around the table with some decorations and to save the table.) Her mother came up from behind Prue and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Happy b-day, kiddo!" she said. Words along the same lines of hers came out of her family members' mouths. Phoebe and Prue sat down in the remaining two seats at the table.

"Hey, isn't there a seat for me?" Someone complained from behind Prue. Everyone looked at the person standing there. "Happy birthday, Prue! I would sit down, but there isn't a seat for me. So I guess I will meet all of you at the Manor after breakfast." She shrugged and then turned around pretending to leave.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Aunt Prue," young Prue said while she pulled another chair up in between herself and her Aunt Piper. "I believe there _is_ another seat right here." Prue patted the seat of the chair. She smiled as she sat down.

"Glad you could make it, sis," Phoebe said as she smiled at her oldest sister. Prue returned the smile then looked at her niece sitting next to her.

"That's my girl," she whispered into her ear. "I knew you had the courage to tell your mom. You allowed me to become a Whitelighter because you followed my guidance down the correct path, and I don't know how I could ever thank you." Prue leaned back into her chair.

"We can thank each other for putting our lives on the track it should've been like," she replied speaking out loud.

"Why do you have to thank each other?" Phoebe asked her daughter. Young Prue looked at her aunt and then back to her mother.

"Because we helped each other find our way to our true destiny."

**I hope you guys liked the story. I am going to be writing another story soon. It's not a sequel to this one though. Thanks for READING and REVIEWING this story!**

**Love,**

**Deb**


End file.
